Leads to the future
by Amy Lynn 5683
Summary: DMHG Love, romance, accidents and... abuse? Happy ending read to find out more R&R Caution: there is cursing in the content of this story.
1. Head boy and Head girl

**This is a story that I have been working on for a while and I'm not even done yet so R and R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't! I don't! I don't! Sorry. Emotional breakdown. Move it along, move it along.**

Hermione, Ron and Harry walk into the last compartment on the train. Harry and Ron heave their ten ton trunks into spot while Hermione stands behind, her trunk minimized in her pocket. Ginny walks in arguing with Neville.

"No she won't! She is the best! She'd never!" Ginny screamed.

"Yes she would! It's her job! Don't give me that look!" Neville exclaimed. Ginny was giving her most famous don't-make-me-hex-you looks.

"What's up?" Hermione asks wanting to settle the arguing.

"Neville says you gonna punish us all the time we do something wrong! I say you won't. You won't… right?" Ginny looks at Hermione.

"Oh course not! Well if you do it over and over and take advantage of me and all that I will have to." Hermione said hoping they would understand.

"Told you she will." Neville said under his breath.

"Only if we take advantage of her! Which we won't!" Ginny says turning red with anger.

"Ok stop it. I have to go wait for the head boy so _behave!_" Hermione warned them.

"Ok. Whose head boy anyways?" Ginny asks curiously.

"I don't know. Tell you later. Bye."

Not to Hermione's surprise the head boy wasn't in the compartment. _I wonder who it is?_

Draco and Pansy walk into the Slytherain compartment. Draco keeps walking deep in thought…

"Ow! Draco watch it!" Pansy shrieks startled Draco jumps. He realizes he stepped on Pansy's toes.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I was…. Thinking." Draco replies.

"I can see. So what's on your mind? And don't dare say nothing." Pansy smiles.

"Just wondering whose head girl." He say's drifting off again.

"Well then, go find out." Pansy pushes him through the door of the heads compartment.

Malfoy stumbles into the compartment. He falls onto someone with brown hair! Flat on her he realizes their lips were touching. He quickly gets off her.

"I'm so…" Malfoy stops.

Lying on the ground in front of him knocked out was… Hermione Granger.

"Holy shit!" Malfoy screams

"Granger. Mudblood wake up! Granger!" But she would not wake ._Hmmmmm. _He thought. _ I know! I'll shock her awake._

"Hermione…" that was all he had to say. Hermione jolts up.

"Huh? What happened? What the hell?!?!" Hermione practically screams realizing she was one the ground, Malfoy kneeling over her with his face inches away from hers. Malfoy smirks. He tells her the whole embarrassing story. Hermione now sitting on a train seat had a look of horror on her face.

"Holy shit!" She says.

"I know that's what I said" Malfoy smirks. "Here let me help!"

Malfoy notices she was holding her head where she hit it. He pulls out his wand and has ice appear. Hermione takes it and puts it on her head. Two seconds later Ron came in for perfect up dates. He takes one look at Hermione putting ice on her head with Malfoy across from her and assumed the worst.

'What the bloody hell happened? Hermione what did he do? I'll hex him to China. What happened!?1" Ron demands.

"Ron if something happened I would have hexed him to China." Hermione says while Malfoy smirks silently.

"Oh…um… yea right! So perfect duties. You ready Hermione?" Ron asks Hermione his face turning red.

"What? Need permission from your girlfriend to go places Weasel?" Malfoy smirks. Hermione kicks Malfoy under the table.

"I'll meet up with you. Okay? Bye." Hermione says quickly while Ron leaves.

"Okay one why the hell did you kick me? And two you aren't going to meet up with him are you?" Malfoy asks rubbing his shin.

"One I kicked you because of your comment and two how do you know? Maybe I am… or maybe I'm mad at him… IT"S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" Hermione yells freaking out.

"Okay. Okay. I just know your not. I've been around girls like you. I just know." Malfoy says then realizes what he said.

"Okay. So what? Oh and Malfoy can we please act civil since we'll be… living together?" Hermione said sending shivers down both their backs when pointing out that they would be living together.

"Oh yea. Sure. And when it is just us please call me Draco." Draco says.

"Okay and call me Hermione."

When the train arrives at the station Hermione and Draco help the first years and get on the last carriage. At the castle the sorting begins. With out his friends seeing Draco sneaks looks at someone. After the sorting they tell perfects the passwords and finish the feast. Then they helped the first years and headed towards the Heads Common Room.

**First chapter done! I'm already working on the next chapter! Read and review! Please no flames!**


	2. Shut Up!

**Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas Is harry potter and draco Malfoy but unfortunately they are JKR's**

**Dedication to this chapter: jesse (totsieXpopXdiscovery)**

**Sorry for the rush in the last chapter but I want to get to the good parts. I will slow down. : p**

Draco and Hermione arrived at the portrait of the head's common room at the same time. On the count of three they entered. It was so beautiful. There was a fire place with an arm chair and love seat on the left of the room. On the right side was a dining room with chairs for friends. Directly in front of them was an actual kitchen installed that Hermione requested to Professor Dumbledore. It had everything including a stove, fridge and an island table in the middle. There was a stair case on the left corner leading to Hermione's room and one on the opposite side leading to Draco's. In between the rooms on the second floor was the only bathroom in the place that they had to share. Both of them go up to their rooms to take showers. Hermione takes out her shampoo, conditioner, body wash and pajamas ready. After finally finding a towel she hears the water of a shower go on. Draco is in the shower. Of course. Hermione thinks to herself. Hermione decides to take her shower in the morning and throws on her pajamas and is off to bed, which was a wise choice considering Draco's shortest shower ever was a 30 minute one!

In the morning Hermione gets up and gets all her things ready once again. She goes in into the bathroom and puts on the hot water, slips off her clothes and takes her shower. In the other room Draco is up and getting ready for the day.

"Who's singing?" Draco asks himself out loud hearing an unfamiliar song. The voice is coming from the bathroom. It is a happy song. A muggle song but a nice one. _Wow she sings in the shower! _Draco snickers. 15 minutes later Draco has to go to the bathroom but Hermione is still in there.

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

"Hermione! Get the bloody hell out of the shower! You've been in there forever!" Draco yells! The door opens. Three is Hermione standing in a towel.

"Can't you wait one damn minute?" She says. _Damn she looks sexy. Did I just say that? Shit! _Draco thinks. She walks out of the bathroom. As she passes an aroma of vanilla and strawberries fills the air. Draco loves those smells oh so much but combined they were amazing! Hearing Hermione's door shut Draco is brought back to reality and he goes into the bathroom. _I can't believe I thought that! But she was in a towel. AND she looked hot! You could really see her curves._ _SHUT UP DRACO! You're talking about a mud… about Gran… about Hermione here! Then why can I only call her Hermione?_ Draco asks himself. Draco goes down the stairs after he was done to go to breakfast to see Hermione cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey. Want eggs with cheese?" Hermione asks taking out the eggs.

"Sure. You cook?" Draco asks getting orange juice from the fridge. He turns around. Hermione is walking towards the fridge so he steps aside. There it was again. The smell of vanilla and strawberries.

"Yes. We don't own house elves like most wizards you know. My mom taught me. You know we have classes together all day everyday and that we are partners right?" Hermione asks Draco changing the subject.

"Oh…um…yea. I wonder what's first." Draco says putting his glass in the sink.

"Um…. I donno. Um Draco? This may sound stupid but can you get me for any reason whenever Ron tries to speak or go near me please? Harry is okay but will you? Please?" She looked up at him. Her beautiful hazel eyes glistening in the light of the kitchen. The smell of vanilla and strawberries was coming from her hair. He looked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a red tank top with shorts and her robe. She looked adorable. She stepped a little closer. She was now inches away from her. Her eyes staring into his frosty blue and gray ones.

"Uh…Sure…" Draco said still thinking about how fabulous she looked.

"Really!?! Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said quickly! She hugged hi quickly then ran to get her books. _She hugged me._ Is all Draco thought about on the way down to breakfast.

At breakfast Hermione sat down and begun to butter her toast when Harry and Ron arrived (she was still hungry). She looked at Harry and said hi and ignored Ron.

"So Hermione how's life with Malfoy?" Harry asks.

"Fine. We…uh…stay away from each other most of the time." She lied replaying the embarrassing moment at the bathroom door over and over again.

"Hermione, why didn't you meet up with me yesterday?" Ron asks. Hermione looks over at Draco. Draco sees her help-me look and gets up. She nods at his action.

"Well…um…"Hermione began.

"Her-Granger are you ready? We have to… you know…" Draco began trying to remember his excuse.

"Oh yea! Gotta go! Bye Harry! Bye Ginny!" Hermione said and hurried away abandoning her toast.

"Thanks." Hermione says in the hall.

"You're welcome." Draco says. Hermione smiles.

"Miss. Granger, please follow me. Mr. Malfoy she will see you later." Professor Mc Gonagall said. Hermione followed leaving Draco behind.

The rest of the day Draco was alone. After his last class he ran to the Head's room. There he found Hermione's books on the ground in front of the fire place but no one there. On the table lay a note addressed to him.

_Dear Draco,_

_Sorry for leaving you by yourself today but something came up. I will be there by your side tomorrow. Please don't make to much notice. I will be asleep. Good night._

_Hermione._

Draco went up to his room, put the note on his desk, took a shower and went to bed.

The next day Draco got up and started pre-paring for the day. He hears Hermione singing once again. It is another muggle song but it was a sad one. Later he goes down to see Hermione making pancakes.

"Want some?" She asks him with out a voice. Her beautiful eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying.

"Sure. Are you okay?" Draco asks.

"Oh…yea it's just…" Hermione began to cry. Draco runs over to the stove and turns it off before she burns down the place. He looks at her and gathers her into his arms.

"It's…okay." He said rubbing her back.

"You don't know what happened! So why are you being nice?" Hermione asks between sobs.

"Because I am. Tell no one so what happened?" he asks cautiously.

"M…My…parents died!" Hermione shrieks and starts to cry into Draco's chest.

"it's okay. It's okay. I won't talk about it. It's okay." Draco says.

"Draco, thank you." Hermione says softly.

All that day Hermione was in a daze but to Draco's delight stayed by him and not her friends. Of course she told only Ginny and Harry what happened and stayed silent by Ron. Later in the heads common room Draco asks her the question that has been on his mind.

"Hermione? Why are you mad at Weasel?"

"I'm not mad at him. I'm…scared of him. Over the summer he asks me out but I said no. He got furious. He was saying that someone forced me to say that but it was because he was in denial. He threw everything he could get his hands on and…and…he hit me. Continuously in one spot." Hermione slipped down her sleeve and showed Draco the black and blue mark on the back of her shoulder.

"He hit me 2 weeks before school started but it stayed." Draco looked at her sad eyes concern written across his face. "Oh" is all he could say.

The next day he heard Hermione singing once again in the shower. It was a happy song. Down stairs he heard knocking on the portrait door. Draco goes down and opens it to find Harry.

"What is it Potty?"

"We…I'm here to see Hermione. She asked me to come. She wants to talk to me alone.

"Fine. Come in" Draco said in disgust. Harry entered.

"I'll get my things and leave." Draco said. And he did. After he left Ron popped out from under the invisibility cloak and Harry leaves. Hermione comes down in her purple spaghetti strapped tank top and black skirt putting on her robes.

"Hey Draco do you want any…" Hermione looks over to see Ron standing there.

"Malfoy isn't here and why did you call him by his first name?"

"Where is Draco?" Hermione asks stepping back and ignoring his question.

"As I said. Out. Hermione we need to talk."

"No we don't"

"Yes we do. Why won't you go out with me? Is it your parents?"

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT THEM!"

"WHAT? ABOUT THOSE STUPID MUGGLES?"

"SHUT UP!"

"THOSE BITCHES WHO GAVE BIRTH TO YOU? THOSE PATHETIC EXCUSES?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Hermione goes to pull out her wand but Ron charges at her knocking her to the ground and her wand several feet away.

"WHY DON'T YOU LIKE ME? WHY DO YOU IGNORE ME? IS IT THE FERRIT? THAT CAN BE CHANGED QUICK! AND YOUR PARENT WOULD APROVE OF ME!"

"SHUT UP! NO THEY WOULDN'T! DON'T TALK ABOUT THEM YOU BITCH!"

"THEN WHY?"

"I DID LIKE YOU THEN I DIDN'T THEN YOU HIT ME!

Hermione pushes him off and runs for the door. He grabs her and hits her so she'll stay.

"HELP! HELP!"

Off down the hall…

"I can't believe I forgot my damn book." Draco says.

"HELP! HELP!" Draco hears a muffled voice. He knew that voice. It was Hermione's! He sprints down the hall, screams the password and runs into the room to find Ron on top of Hermione. This makes Draco furious. Draco runs over to them, kicks Ron off her and helps Hermione up.

"Draco! Thank you!"

"No problem." Draco pushes Ron against the wall.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"I came to talk ferret! I asked her and a question and talked about her parents…"

Hermione burst into tears.

"THERE DEAD YOU IDIOT! ALL YOU DO IS CAUSE HER PAIN!"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't! (liar!). It's my job to keep everyone safe including her!" He kicks Ron in the you know where and threw him out.

"Are you okay? And just so you know I do care."

"Yea and thanks"

**Aw! How cute! What will happen next? Read and review! Please NO FLAMES!**


	3. Who?

**I'm back! I love this chapter but not as much as what happens after! Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: Idonotownharrpotter! There I said it! Happy? ; P**

**Dedicated to: Michelle (Treehugger1427) Thanks a lot!**

A month went by since Draco, Hermione and Ron were all in the heads common room. Hermione was some what relieved because she didn't have to avoid Ron any more because he was avoiding her! Even Draco notice she only sang happy songs in the shower. Up and coming was the Halloween feast in a week but as a treat Dumbledore allowed a masquerade ball to take place that Friday. Hermione was so excited she could kiss Draco! But she didn't. That night she searched her wardrobe for something to wear but could not find a thing. Draco said he was going so he would but he also had nothing to wear. That evening he asked Hermione:

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Did you find anything to wear to the ball?"

"No."

"Neither did I so do you want to sneak out to Hogsmade?"

"Sure."

"WHAT?"

"Sure. Let me get something on besides this and I'll meet you at the Library."

"Why there?"

"Just do it!"

Draco waited at the library as told. Hermione comes five minutes later. He didn't recognize her at first. She wore her hair straightened down her back, a bright pink tub top and a jean mini skirt.

"Whoa."

"Thanks." She said blushing as pink as her top.

Draco realizes that he said that out loud and almost blushed. Hermione pulls out an invisibility cloak out of her purse.

"I only have one so we will have to both use this one. Scrunch down and we will go."

Draco almost kneels down and she does also. She throws the cloak on. They were so close that Draco could once again smell her vanilla and strawberry sent. Inches away they begun to walk down the hall out the door and to Hogsmade.

At Hogsmade they took off the cloak and entered the nearest store. At the stored Hermione tried on several dresses including a long sparkly blue one and a short ruby red one. Draco wolf whistled at the red one and was speechless with the blue one. Draco was amazed at how her curves showed in every dress but was careful not to become over whelmed with hormones for he knew she was not interested in him.

"Draco?"

"Yes Hermione?" Draco asks trying on a dark green dress robe.

"I never got to thank you properly for helping me…you know…with Ron."

"Oh it was no problem. I was in the hall so I decided to make trouble." He said trying not to embarrass himself. It was the first time they talked about the topic since it happened.

"Make trouble? Draco you saved me! I know! Tomorrow don't go down to dinner. Meet me in the common room for a surprise okay?"

"Ok and by the way that dress looks nice on you." Hermione just stepped out in a purple dress with a low v-cut and it flowed like a river to the ground. The sleeves were short but not to short. She looked beautiful. Hermione blushed and muttered a "Thank you."

After buying her dress in secret and Draco doing the same as a tease they headed back to the common room.

"Good night Hermione."

"Good night Draco."

The next day at dinner Draco didn't go with his friends but headed up to the common room. As he climbed through the portrait hole the smell of spices and vegetables filled the air along with meat and more. He looked at the kitchen t see Hermione working like a house-elf on dinner.

"I'll be done in a minute. Butterbeer?"

"Sure."

Hermione takes out a glass and pours him some. Draco stands there watching her cook. In exactly one minute it was all on the table ready to be eaten.

"It's not as good as those poor enslaved house-elves make but it's food."

"It's good. Your mom taught you this?"

"Yea she did…" Hermione dropped her fork. Her mom. Her dead mom.

"Oh shit. Hermione I am so sorry I forgot. Uh…um…" Draco stuttered in panic. Then it hit him like a bolder to his head.

"What's this thing you have? S.P.E.W? What's it about?"

Hermione gets into her conversation on S.P.E.W. and forgets all about her mom. Draco happily accepts a badge and a membership.

"Wow. I didn't think you'd care."

"You don't know a lot about me."

"Hey wanna try something. It's muggle technology but it is cool. I have thing called a computer that plays videos…"

After explaining about computers, movies and more for a couple of minutes Draco agrees to watch a 'horror flick' with Hermione. All through the movie she was close to him clutching his arm laying side by side by the fire watching a 'movie' He has seen scarier but didn't rain on her parade. What ever kept her close made him happy.

Friday night. 5:00. Hermione and Ginny were in Hermione's room getting ready for the 7 o'clock party.

"What am I going to do? No one but me and my brother has red hair!"

"I know! We can just use a hair color changing spell. Turn your hair brown and mine black."

"Why yours?"

"Because everyone has seen my hair straightened brown not black!"

After working on their hair spell for 10 minutes and finally finished their hair color. They put on their dresses and finally finished their hair after forever! They finally headed down for the ball. Draco was already at the dance and they were right on time.

Together Ginny and Hermione walk into the throng. After grabbing a drink they went to a table to find a seat avoiding bumping into a certain red head. Before finding one a messy black haired boy with a lightening scar stopped them and asked the brown haired girl to dance. She happily accepted leaving the black haired girl. Two seconds later Hermione was tapped on the shoulder by a blond.

"Would you like to dance?" the blond asks.

"Gladly." She said looked into his deep gray eyes.

The blond and jet black haired girl danced till their feet fell off. After consulting her 'date' she followed the mystery man out into the garden for a chat. After chatting about numerous things Hermione asks the question that she was dying to ask.

"Who are you?"

"Someone. I'll only tell you if you do."

"Fine but I asked first so spill."

The mystery blond boy took off his mask. There in front of her sat (the handsome) Draco Malfoy. Hermione's mouth opened.

"Yea. Shocker. And just so you know this is just for friends. I like someone." He said cautiously.

"Of…Of course but just for the record who?"

"A beautiful smart young lady that name is confidential." He responded Hermione slowly took off her mask. He did not recognize her until she tapped her hair with her wand.

"Now who's in shock?" Hermione giggled as Draco attempted not to fall off his seat.

"So you like some one. Can I have a hint? Since you know we are friends." Hermione pleaded.

"Ok. She is the person you would least expect." Draco said. He did not wait for her to respond. He dashed into the crowed and disappeared and left her there to wonder:

"Who?"

Not knowing she was going to find out soon enough.

**There you have it! Another chapter done and another coming. Stay tuned. R and R! Please NO FLAMES!**


	4. Birthday Suprise

**Disclaimer: Hey! I can you Hear me? Is this thing on? I don't own harry potter! Did you hear me? No. Well I'm not saying it again, it's too painful!**

**My next dedication is to Liana (ultrabookworm888)**

Later back in the common room she didn't bug Draco about his one true love. Instead she stayed in her room crying. Why was she crying? Memories of her parents of course. On her bed lay a wizard scrapbook with their moving pictures open in front of her. Then she heard a knock on the door.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Who…Who is it?" Hermione asked trying to hide her sobs.

"Draco. Are you ok? You've been in there for a while."

"I'm fine."

"You have a visitor."

"Who?"

"Unlock the door." Came a familiar voice that wasn't Draco's. Hermione runs over to the door and opens it.

"Ginny! I thought you were with your mystery date?" Hermione giggled.

"I found out who it was and ran away before I had a heart attack."

"You didn't know it was Harry?" Hermione asks shocked.

"I didn't see his scar. I froze not knowing what to do! So I ran." Ginny said blushing

"You ran!" Hermione said hitting her friend upside her head.

"I didn't know what to do!"

"Hermione didn't run from me." Replied the Slytherain startling the girls who forgot he was there.

"You were with Hermione?" Ginny looked at Hermione with an enormous grin.

"After he found out it was me he ran for it. Too bad. Your hair was perfect then." Hermione looked at Draco's hair that was now a total mess with smoothing that looked like frosting on his cheek.

"What's on your cheek?" Before Draco could wipe it off Hermione dabbed her finger on the spot and licked her finger.

"Why is there icing on your face?" Draco and Ginny exchanged a look.

"One second." Draco ran into his room, put on better clothes and came back.

"Ok. Common and close your eyes." Hermione obediently closed them. Draco put his hands over them reassuringly.

"I won't peak."

"Never said you would." They went down the steps and into the dinning room.

Ok. Open them." There in front of her lay a big chocolate cake. Three layers of fudge chocolate cake including triple chocolate icing! On top was a book made of green icing and the words Happy Birthday Hermione in red and gold icing.

"What the…"

"SURPRISE!" came a yell from behind her. Hermione gave a startled jump and turned around. There stood all her friends. Luna, Neville, Harry…all of them.

"We all came to wish you a happy birthday Hermione!" said a familiar voice. Hermione turned to see Tonks and Lupin standing to her right.

"Oh my god! How did you know? Ginny." Hermione answered herself. She turned to her red haired friend.

"Huh? Me? I'd never!" Ginny said in the most fakest deny known to man.

"Hey. It's fine. I'm happy but today is Friday not Saturday!" Hermione exclaimed.

"On the contrary." Draco says pointing at a ruby red clock in the comfy living room. 1:08 a.m.

"Wow. Thank you, you guys! One sec." Hermione goes out the portrait, casts a spell and returns back inside.

"Mow the party can begun." Hermione said with a devilish grin. She runs over to the surround sound stereo and puts on the Weird Sisters.

"Let's party!" Ginny exclaims.

"Won't people hear the music?" Lupin asks.

"I bet she put a silencing charm on the room." Tonks answered for Hermione.

"Nice look Tonks. It's a keeper." Hermione complimenting Tonks new look. Tonks was wearing a blue halter top, knee high black skirt and her hair was cut in a bob cut in a nice shade of silvery blue.

"Hermione why don't you get changed into something other than pajamas." Harry snickered. Hermione realizes she is in her bright pink pajamas with no bra!

"Oh Yea be back in a second." Harry stops her. He leans down and kisses her forehead.

"Happy Birthday."

Hermione dashes up the stairs three at a time. Entering her room she grabs a red tube top, pink skirt and red and white boots. She throws them on and straitens her hair in seconds, like magic. Then another knock came from her door. Hermione comes over and opens it.

"May I escort the beautiful birthday princess back to her party?" Asks the handsome Draco dressed in green and black.

"Yes you may." Hermione takes his hand and walks down the stairs.

"Just so you know, don't walk around school like that."

"Why not?" Hermione pouted.

"Someone other than you is going to say you look hot. And some of them are real gits." Hermione giggles at her compliment.

"Thanks"

Down stairs everyone was dancing in the cleared out living room or having cake in the dinning room. Hermione takes two peaces of cake and gives one to Draco.

"Mmmm… This is delicious!" She exclaims taking a bite.

"I made it. No magic…from your cook book."

"Thanks! It's wonderful. You are a great baker."

"It's just like making a potion except you have to stick it in the oven."

Hermione and Draco laugh in unison. Ginny and Harry walk over and interrupt their moment.

"Hey! Ginny had a great idea! Spin the bottle." Harry grins.

"Sure but all wands are placed on the table so NO MAGIC!" Hermione smirked.

Hermione and Ginny walked away to gather up Luna, Neville and the rest while Harry pulls Draco aside.

"Listen. Hermione is my best friend. Like a sister. I know you like her but if you DARE hurt her in any way you'll wish you haven't. Got it?" Harry said sternly.

"I wouldn't even imagine it. How did you know?"

"I have my ways." Harry grinned as they rejoined the group.

"Ok here are the rules. 1. NO MAGIC. 2. Harry starts then Neville, then Lupin and then Draco. 3. You must kiss whoever it lands on unless it is of the same sex then you may spin again."

Hermione hands Harry the bottle. She takes her place in the circle. Her spins it. Around and around it goes. Hypnotizing everyone to watch. It slows down. Slower, slower, stop. Everyone turns to see who it landed on. Harry looks at the girl. He turns around, leans in and kisses her soft lips. They continue.

"This isn't a snogging session Harry Let her go" Draco teased. Harry releases the girl. The girl turns redder than her hair.

"Wow" is all she could say.

"Ok Neville. Your turn. Lets hope Ginny doesn't get kissed twice now." Hermione teased.

He spins it. It wasn't as fast as Harry's. It stops. He turns to the girl frightened. Instead of him going for it she leans in and kisses him. After releasing both the radish ear ringed girl and the accident prone boy were redder then Ginny.

"Nice Luna. Okay Lupin your turn." Everyone knows it landed on Tonks. Her hair spiked it's self during the kiss. After the quick kiss it turned long and as red as holly. Her face turning the same color.

"Draco."

He spins it hard. Around and around and around. One minute goes by and it starts to slow down. Slower and slower and slower and slower and slower and stop! Draco turns to his left. Carefully he leans down slowly. Their lips touch. Fireworks exploded in her head. The boy tempted to stay in place and rap his arms around her waist. The girl tempted to lean into him and rap her arms around his neck finally break away. In the background whistling and cheering roared through the room. The brunette touches her lips in disbelief. The boy just grins at her.

"Okay. Parties over time for them to have… some alone time." Ginny teased.

Hermione thanked everyone and said good night within 10 minutes everyone was gone and the place back to normal.

"So now you know why they call me the Slytherain prince." Draco smirked.

"I guess I do but lets refresh my memory."

Hermione walks over to him and looks up. His hair slightly in front of his beautiful gray blue eyes. He looks into her chestnut ones. He leans down and kisses her. She raps her arms around he nape. He raps his around her waist and draws her in closer. Blushes pink and the Slytherain smiles.

"Wait this is wrong you like someone."

"Hermione the person I like is you."

"Oh…"

"Want hot chocolate?" He asks randomly.

"Sure."

In the kitchen purposely bumping into each other they make hot chocolate and sit by the fire. He puts one arm around her pulling her in with her head laying upon his shoulder. 15 minutes later she is asleep. Picking her up he carries her to her room wedding stile. He tucks her in, kisses her good night and goes into his room. After he left Hermione and woke up, put on her pj's, grabbed a blanker and headed for his room. In his room he puts on his swear pants takes off his shirt and lays down his bed. After laying down a brushy haired girl appears in his door from wearing a hot pink top and pink shorts. The girl walks over to his bed, tucks herself in close to him, kisses him good night and snuggles in closer.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"What was your wish for?"

"To know who you like."

"I guess you found out."

"Yup."

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too."

Draco raps his arms around her hips, her back against his chest. Together they fall asleep.

**There you have it! Another chapter! R & R! Just so you know I know that I put Hermione's birthday in October not November but I like it that way. You're in for some surprises in the future chapters so keep reading. NO FLAMES PLEASE!**


	5. Paridise

**Back from my brief break! Can't wait for you to read more! So with out further a do chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T! I DON"T I DON"T I DON"T.**

**Dedication: Everyone who has been a great help to me especially Michelle (treehugger1427) who was not in school today!**

Bright sunny morning of Saturday. Sunshine bleed through the blinds onto Hermione and Draco's faces. Hermione digs her face deeper into her sleeve trying to hide the sun.

"Wake up sleepy head."

Hermione rolled over onto the floor.

"OW! Okay, okay I'm awake!" Hermione yawns. She looks over at her boyfriend. She was startled to see he was in bed with no shirt but then she thought about how she really didn't care.

"Were going to be late for…"

"Today's Saturday." Draco interrupts.

"…breakfast." Hermione finishes.

Hermione gets up kisses her love then heads to her room to get some clothes. She grabs a black spaghetti strapped shirt, jean shorts and her robe. Although it was October it felt like the middle of July. In the shower she sang like always and like always Draco listened. It was a happy song. A love song. Draco grabs his green t-shirt and jeans. He stands in the door frame. Hermione opens the door.

"Oh my god Draco! You scared me!" Hermione shrieks.

"Sorry beautiful" He kissed her forehead smelling the sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries. Hermione gets dressed and straitens her hair and turns it a nice shade of dirty blonde. Draco joins her down stairs after his shower to help open her birthday presents. At the end this was her thank you list:

Ginny- make-up kit ("like you need it" Draco smirks)

Harry- charm bracelet

Tonks and Lupin- hair bands and products

Neville- earrings

Luna- gloves with a book on then

Draco- solid gold and diamond locket

"Oh Draco! It's amazing" Draco puts the necklace around her neck.

"You don't like flying do you?"

"No."

"Well how bout we see if I can change your mind."

Draco's stomach growls

"After breakfast." They say in unison.

They walk down the halls hand in hand getting astonished looks from others. Then to everyone's shock Draco didn't go to the Slytherain table. He walked past Slytherain, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw…to Gryffindor. He sits down right next to Hermione.

"Hermione and Draco sitting in a tree…"Ginny began.

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Harry finished.

"Not in a tree. At a table." Draco smirks and kisses Hermione.

"Draco! We came to eat. We could have stayed in the common room if you wanted to snog!"

"Fine."

Draco and Hermione each help themselves to some breakfast while the whole room's gaze turned on to the couple. They look up from their plates at everyone.

"What?" They say and everyone goes back to eating. Hermione and Draco finish their food.

"Bye guys, see you later."

Hermione and Draco go o leave for the common room to get their things. Along the way Hermione hears boys whispering things:

"Who's the hottie?"

"Dang she's cute!"

"Is she single?"

"Do I have a chance?"

All it did was make her laugh. Hermione grabs her bathing suit, puts it on and grabs a towel. Her bathing suit consists of it being a red bikini with an optional see through skirt for show. Draco's trunks where black with green edging. After putting on his shirt and grabbing his broom they headed out. When out side Draco mounted his broom.

"Get on back and hold on to me tight." Draco instructed and she did so, holding on tight, very tight.

"Let…go…a…bit…can't…breathe…"

"Sorry"

"And take off!"

With in seconds they were up in the air Hermione gave a shriek and dug her face into his shirt.

"We landed."

"Really? Well we feel like it" Hermione opened her eyes

"Liar!"

"You scared?"

"No."

"Then so what? Let's go."

And so they did. They flew al around campus. It was amazing. The sights were beautiful. They went above the lake letting their toes skim the water. After a while they settled by the water.

"Hermione! Hermione! Can I speak to you?" Luna insisted running over.

"Sure. One sec. Draco." The brunette and the bottle cap neck lased girl walk over to a nearby tree.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea"

"Did Malfoy hit you?"

"NO!"

"Then why is there a bruise on your shoulder?"

"That is from someone who hit me repeatedly over the summer it should be gone soon…"

"Cover it up!"

"Why?"

"People think Draco hit you!"

"Oh my god can you do it?"

"Sure"

"Thanks" After the bruise was covered Hermione went back over to Draco.

"You okay?"

"Yea. Luna said people thought you hit me so she covered my bruise up."

"Seriously?"

"Oh yea."

"All well, let's swim"

They spent forever in the water. Draco saved her six times from the giant squid, two times from drowning and one time form gagging.

"Note to self and everyone else: Don't try snogging under water."

Hermione and Draco started to crack up. Finally they went back to the castle took showers and went to dinner.

"Hermione? Can we have a sleepover? The girls in my dorm are being real bitches. Please?"

"Is that ok Draco?"

"Sure"

"Don't worry. I just don't want to be with them. I'll take Hermione's room and you two can take Draco's"

"Ginny!"

"Kidding"

"Oh yea how was your day?"

"Paradise."

**Did you like it? Christmas is coming. Virtual candy canes for all! R & R. No Flames! Next is chapter 6!**


	6. Sleepover

**This is just an extra that I thought would be funny just wait till next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I'd be JKR who I am not so I don't.**

**Dedication: My friend Jackie. Silent but hilarious. Possible? Yes.**

After dinner Ginny arrived at the portrait of a parrot and knocks. Hermione runs over and thrusts open the portrait. She re-enters the living area with her friend. With a flick of her wand Ginny's things appear in the middle of the floor. Upstairs Draco hears a thud while brushing his teeth. Still brushing his teeth he walks down stairs.

"So…you're…here?" Draco says between brush strokes. Ginny just stares at him. Or at least part of him.

"What?"

"Draco! You're not wearing a shirt!" Draco looks down and indeed he was only wearing sweats.

"Dang! Now I know why you kept him" Ginny teases.

Ha ha very funny. What are the sleeping arrangements?" Draco asks while pulling on a shirt and spitting in the kitchen sink.

"That's the problem. I guess Ginny can stay down here while we are in our rooms or…"

"Or" Ginny cut in "I can go in your room and you can share a room!"

"Ginny!" The couple says in unison.

"Since when did you call me Ginny?"

"Since…now. And that's not the plan! Okay… Hermione can enlarge her room and put a second bed in it and I can just use my room.

"Fine. Common Gin lets go 'fix' my room."

The girls head upstairs. After enlarging not only Hermione's room but also her closet they plop themselves on their beds and start talking about their favorite subject: gossip.

"Neville and Luna are together!"

"So are Lavender and Dean."

"I caught Pansy snogging Luke when she is with Blaise!"

"I found a secret love letter."

"To who?"

"Well…"

Ginny gives the now bright blue haired friend the letter:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have loved you forever but you love that git. So I have to wait fir you but he will go down. I love you forever!_

_Anonymous_

"What the fuck!" Hermione screams her hair turning a shocking white, it looked like snow.

"That's what I said!"

"This could be anybody! Everyone except Slytherain's have been hitting on me."

"Oh Shit! Lucky!"

Am I interrupting?"

Draco was standing at the door with hot chocolate and cookies. Hermione's hair turns a light shade of pink along with her face.

"No, no, no come in." Hermione stuffs the letter under her pillow.

"What's that?" Draco points towards her pillow after setting down the tray of goodies.

"A pillow silly!"

"Under it."

"Noth…"

"Accio parchment." The parchment flies out of Hermione's reach and into Draco's hand. He reads it out loud. Hermione's hair and cheeks are now the color red in a sunset.

"I guess someone has it in for me."

"Not someone."

"Huh?" the couple stare at Ginny.

"There are more."

"MORE?"

"Here."

The cherry topped girl hands over a pile of parchments.

"There's around 30!"

"42 to be exact…"

The trio took turns reading the letters. Very few of them had their names on them, like how one of them was from:

"Dean?!?"

"Oooooooooo! I'll see you guys tomorrow I have all I need…:"

"Where are you going?" 

"Now that I know all of this I can tell the girls in my dorm and show them proof that they were being bitches over worthless fools!"

Ginny grabs her things and 3 letters. Within 30 seconds Draco and Hermione hear the portrait slam close. Hermione picks up the letters and stuffs them in her garbage.

"Night Draco. I have something's to do in the morning so I want to get to bed."

"Oh…okay sleep tight."

Draco kisses the girl on the lips her hair a light shade of green and down to her waist and lets her drift of to sleep. Tomorrow is another day with many surprises waiting to be unraveled.

**There you have it. Not my best but wait for the next two chapters! R & R no flames!**


	7. Flubber fight

**HEY! I love this chapter! This was inspired by my science teacher so he gets a special shout out!**

**Disclaimer: "All I want for Christmas is harry potter." Not gonna happen.**

**Dedication: Mr. Todd my science teacher.**

After the weirdest sleepover Hermione ever had she did what she always did on Saturdays. After breakfast she went to the library to read some of the usual books that she read. While reading she found some more letters put in the back of the book for her to find. Later while walking down the hallway a Gryffindor boy came up to her . . .

"Hey Hermione."

"Hey, is something wrong?"

"N-no I was j-just wondering if…youwouldgooutwithme?"

"Uh, I'm sorry I have a boyfriend."

"It's-It's okay… um…bye!"

The boy turned redder than a cherry and dashed away. After some more of her daily tasks and wolf whistling from some of the obnoxious boys in the halls, Hermione went to spend some time with her boyfriend. When she got to him he looked depresses. It was dinner time and he was just slumping around and fiddling with her food.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Snape is sick so was have a substitute tomorrow."

"Well you never know. It may be fun."

She didn't know for sure but she had a feeling it would and off in a tower a professor thinks there is another 'seer' amongst them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hermione woke up, took a shower and got dress. Today she decided to wear a red tub top, jean mini skirt and black sneakers. Her hair was exactly like Ginny's but a little longer. Down at breakfast Ginny and Hermione could pass as twins. Harry taps Hermione on the shoulder.

"Ginny."

"I'm Hermione. She's Ginny."

"Bloody this is confusing and creepy. Please change your hair!"

"Fine!" The bookworm changes her hair back to its original brown but a bit past her shoulders and straighter than a line.

"Happy? Okay Draco you ready for potions?"

"No. I miss Snape…"

"Awwww. How cute! Its okay I'll be there with you."

"Thanks. I wonder who the teacher will be."

Down in the dungeons Hermione and Draco were first to arrive waiting and talking right in front of the door.

"He-hem."

The couple jump and think for a split second that it is Umbrage but turn to see someone different. She was a thin lady with bushy brown curls shaped in a triangle around her head that barley comes past her ears. She wore a pink blouse, yellow pants, a brown robe and green flip flops. Every finally arrived and entered the class.

"He-hem. Please be seated. My name is Miss. Hicks. . ."

"Are you related to Professor Umbrage?"

"Yes I am her cousin. Please do not interrupt. As I was saying. On the board you will see my rules and consequences…"

Rules:

1. Raise your hand.

2. Stay in your seat.

3. No talking.

Consequences (positive):

1. Letter.

2. Good report.

Consequences (negative):

1. Name on the board

2. Check

3. Check

4. Bad report

"The instructions are on the board. Copy them down and you may begin."

Instantly Hermione began to write down the instructions:

Put in 11g of pickled bat wings, 3 wolf fangs and 5g of goblin fingernails ground to a powder and put in the cauldron. Add 4mL of leprocon vomit, 80mL of water and 2mL of blood. Heat and stir till turns blue. Add 1 puppy dog ear. Stir till pink. Add 2 kitten tongues. Stir till green. Cool till rubbery. Called: Flubber.

Hermione and Draco set off to work in their own cauldrons. Draco begins to ground ingredients while Hermione measures the liquids. With in ½ hour most students are almost done with their flubber.

"Hermione why are you dating that git?" Ron asks out of the blue. It was the first time since the incident. Hermione ignores him.

"Hermione why? I'm better than that bitch and he hurt you on your shoulder…"

"No he didn't. He is better than you and that bruise on my shoulder is from you!" Hermione hissed back losing her temper.

"No I didn't! Why the bloody hell are you blaming me?"

"Cause you did it!"

"No I didn't!"

All of a sudden a piece of flubber was hurtled at Ron's head.

"Shut up you bloody fool! I'm right here and I wouldn't ever hurt her!"

Ron hurtled a larger piece of flubber at Draco but he ducked and it hit Lavender Brown in the head. She throws one back hitting Harry wear his scar is. Harry chucked one at Hermione and Hermione flung one at Ron.

"FLUBBER FIGHT!" someone yelled.

Flubber was flown everywhere.

"He-hem. He-hem. EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Flubber fell to the ground as the sub yelled like Umbrage. Hermione looked at Snape's desk to see a business card. Hermione giggled.

"All of you are going to stay here and CLEAN THIS UP!"

Before the bell rang the place was spotless except for the students. They all had green spots on their skin and in their hair. Finally after their classes Hermione and Draco went to wash up. Draco allowed Hermione to go first for he would be taking a two hour shower.

Later at dinner Draco found a note at his seat.

_You will pay for taking her!_

Draco put it away and continued to eat for today was too good to be wasted. Today it was… fun.

**Okay! Hope you liked my 869 word chapter! The sub, Miss Hicks, she is a real sub at Lincoln Middle School in Dunellen. If you have had her tell me! Prepare for the weirdest chapter ever! It is coming up next! Please no flames!**


	8. The Dream

**Ideas are just poring into my head. Please don't judge this chapter because it is supposed to be crazy!**

**Authors note: the following chapter involves gay people. This is not to be taken seriously or offensive!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own him.**

Draco checks on Hermione. He heard her scream.

Hermione was asleep in bed her hair is pure white and pass her feet. What is she dreaming?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hermione looks down. The floor is covered in purple flubber. It is sticky and gooey. She walks along the hall. She has never been here yet it is familiar to her. She looks up. The sun is up but it is pitch black. There are pink clouds and red stars._

"_Hi honey!"_

_Hermione runs through the flubber. She knew that voice. She knew it anywhere though she didn't want to see him. Not the way he is in the real world. The real world. What exactly is the real world? She stops around the corner. She almost threw up. She was gagging. In front of her was two guys. Snogging. Deeply snogging. And who were they? The couple part._

"_So Ron how was your day?"_

"_Okay Neville but I missed you!"_

"_Common honey or we will miss it!"_

"_What?"_

"_You forgot didn't you hon. Harry is eating with the whole castle today! We will be able to see his dreamy evergreen eyes…"_

"_Don't go cheating on me now!"_

"_Harry isn't gay!"_

"_Just an expression. Common."_

_Hermione follows the boys at a distance while they walk down the hall holding hands. They arrive at a big room. Big enough to fit 1,000 elephants in it. At one table was the Professors, 4 tables sorted the 4 houses and at one table was none other than Harry Potter. All the girls were gathered around him but only one was standing next to him. And it wasn't Ginny. He turns to her. He leans down. They begin deep snogging sessions. All the girls looked at the lucky gal with envy in their eyes. The girl had brown hair. She wore purple robes. They were closed around her so tight you couldn't see her clothes. Hermione didn't recognize her at first. After all she was missing 2 important things: radish earrings and a bottle-cap necklace. Yes. Harry Potter was snogging Luna Lovegood._

"_What the fuck!"_

"_That's one lucky girl."_

_The familiar voices were back._

"_Um excuse me but…"_

"_Ah! The filthy Mudblood is speaking to use. Why is that dim witted girl speaking to us?"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Yes. Excuse you!"_

"_Don't make us report you to Professor T…"_

"_Who? That bitch? What's she gonna do? That ass-hole can't lay a hand on me!"_

"_Never speak of our Headmistress like that!"_

"_Headmistress?!?"_

"_Yes you twit! I'll let you go if…"_

"_I have an announcement to make." Harry's voice rang through the room._

"_Right now if you follow me, my girlfriend and my parents you will have the privilege to see the blood traitor Malfoy receive the dementor's Kiss!"_

_Hermione freaked. What did he just say??? She ran after the crowed hoping it wasn't true._

_Please don't be true. Please oh please don't be true. This is a dream. Don't be true. PLEASE! PLEASE JUST DON"T BE TRUE! DON'! JUST DON'T BE TRUE! _

_Her own voice rang in her ears. The purple flubber under her feet turned into a thick liquid. It was red. It was blood. She ran faster and faster. It was like she was going in slow motion. She ran faster tan she ever had in her hole entire life. The crowd disappeared. She hear screams. She ran into the door in front of her. She got up from her fall. She thrusts open the door. She was horrified. There she saw her boyfriend making out with a dementor! She screamed._

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

_She couldn't handle it. She felt cold. The happiness was drained out of her. Her life was over. Harry busted in from behind her and walked right past her. He took a sword off the walls. _

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" _

_She screamed once again as Harry pierced the sword through Draco's heart. There was no reason to live. Her life was worthless. Her love was gone. She couldn't stand it. Harry approached her. He leaned down to her. It looked like he was about to kiss her. She was about to back way when he drew the sword and stabbed her. Pain flooded her body. Then Harry changed. He was not Harry at all. He turned into Voldamort. Then into Dumbledore. Then into Draco. 'Draco' stabbed her again then turned into a dementor. The dementor leaned in and kisses her. There she began to die. Slowly and painfully._

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! HERMIONE WAKE UP! HERMIONE!" Draco screamed shaking her. She was cold and pale like she was dead.

"HERMIONE!" Her eyes twitched. She began to scream. It was high pitched. Higher than when she was screaming before.

"HERMIONE!" In seconds she would wake up the castle. Her scream was high pinched and loud. You couldn't hear anything. She kept a steady note. All of a sudden Professor Mc Gonagall bused through the door. She said words and waved her wand but Draco didn't hear what she said. Then there was silence.

"Thank you. It was to loud for me to think."

"Your welcome Mr. Malfoy. What is wrong?"

"I don't know. I came in to check on her because I thought I headed her scream. She was pale and cold like she is now. Then after a bit I thought I calmed her down even though she was still asleep then she began to scream again. She won't wake up!"

Professor Mc Gonagall waved her wand and levitated Hermione.

"Come Mr. Malfoy."

Draco followed the professor to the Hospital Wing. Draco explained to Poppy what happened and the medi-witch gave Hermione a potion. She instantly stopped screaming.

"She will have to stay here for a couple of days and she won't have a voice for a week. I suggest you stay with her every time she goes asleep that way this will hopefully not happen again."

"Thank you."

He looked at his girlfriend. Her skin was so pale it was white and her hair was pure silver. He waved his wand to widen the bed and laid next to her. Holding her hand he falls asleep hoping she will be okay.

**I know this chapter is sad! I will have happier ones in the future! No flames! Tell me what you think!**


	9. Special flashback

**Authors note:**

**I was asked to put Ron's side of what happened over the summer so this is a special flashback. I will do Ron's first then Hermione's real one. Choose your side.**

**Disclaimer: I Never Have And Never Will.**

**Dedication: ****C.McPherson**

Ron's

It was a nice summer day. Hermione and Harry were over and the school year would begin soon. It was warm out and the sun was almost ready to set.

"Hermione can you come with me please?"

"Sure."

Ron leads the brunette to a hill in the distance and sits next to her. The sun was setting. It casted beautiful shades of red orange yellow and more. It was amazing. There was a slight breeze. Hermione's brown hair flying around.

"Hermione?"

Hermione turns around her hair whips her face. Ron brushes it behind her ear.

"Hermione I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay."

"I've been waiting for a while. I just… you are the smartest and prettiest girl I've ever seen and I just wanted to know… will you go out with me?"

Hermione's hair turned red as his blush.

"Um… well you see Ron I did like you, I really did but… you had your chance. I don't like you any more. I haven't for a while…."

"You're joking right? Cause it isn't bloody funny."

"Ron I'm not…"

"Harry told you didn't he? Is it someone else? Who? Why? I'll change."

"Ron, no. I don't like you. No one else had a say. I just don't like you."

_I just don't like you! _ The words rang in his ears. He got mad. Furious. He went into denial. He hit the ground, kicked the air and turned to her. Her hair turned off-white when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Ron…"

Ron grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Why? What's the problem?"

He pushed her to the ground.

"Is there someone else?"

He hits her in the back of the shoulder.

"Who is it?"

He hits her again several times in the same spot. Hermione whimpered in pain.

"Am I not good enough? Not good looking enough? Not wealthy enough?"

He hit her again and again beginning to hit her as well as in the stomach chest face and leg. Hermione closed her eyes and didn't open them. Ron looked at her brought her to the Borrow and said she fell but Harry and Ginny knew there were marks fist marks. He didn't understand. What was wrong? What didn't she like?

"Maybe we can just forget…"

But he knew she would never forget. He would have to change her mind. He would have her one way or another. What ever he had to do. What ever to prove. Even if she doesn't want him.

Hermione:

It was a perfect day. Not too windy to hot or cold. The sun was about to set,

"Hermione can you come with me please?" Ron asked

"Sure." She replied to her friend.

Ron lead her to a hill where they watched the sun set. The wind messing up her hair. Then after a long silence Ron spoke. "Hermione?"

Hermione turned to face him and her hair whips into her face. Before she could brush it away Ron did it for her.

"Hermione I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay." _Why wouldn't he? He'd ask any way…_

"I've been waiting for a while. I just… you are the smartest and prettiest girl I've ever seen and I just wanted to know… will you go out with me?"

Hermione saw a blush spread across his face. She didn't know what to say. She liked him for so long but now he asks her when she doesn't like him any more?

"Um… well you see Ron I did like you, I really did but… you had your chance. I don't like you any more. I haven't for a while…."

"You're joking right? Cause it isn't bloody funny." His voice was flat. She slowly started to become scared.

"Ron I'm not…"

"Harry told you didn't he? Is it someone else? Who? Why? I'll change." _Where did that come from?_

"Ron, no. I don't like you. No one else had a say. I just don't like you." She must have said something wrong. He went crazy. He hit the ground and kicked the air then faced her.

"Ron…"

He grabbed her shoulders.

"Why? What's the problem?"

He shoved her to the ground.

"Is there someone else?"

He hits her in the back of the shoulder. Pain seared through Hermione's shoulder. She couldn't make out the words he was saying. He continuously hit her. Over and over. Pain over whelmed her. Finally everything went black. She saw felt and heard nothing. When she woke up she was in the Burrow. Harry and Ginny were there. She sees all the burses and fist marks. She tells them what happened. She would never forget. She would always remember. He wouldn't forget. She just wondered how bad the future would be.

**Okey dokey! There you have it! PLEASE REVIEW JUST NO FLAMES! Now you have both sides of the story in your review tell me which side you would take.**


	10. One after another

**Now back to the main story. If you forgot Hermione just had a serious problem happen so if you forget read chapter 8 again.**

**Disclaimer: Iiiiiiiii dooooonnnnnn'tttt ooooowwwwwnnnnnn hhhhhaaaarrrrrryyy ppppooootttteeeerrrr!!!!!!!!**

Hermione slept well the rest of the night. No nightmares, dreams…nothing. Hermione woke the next morning scared out of her wits. She looks straight ahead and saw Draco. He was sleeping so peacefully next to her. Their noses where touching. He was holding her hand. Their legs were tangled. She wasn't in her room. Then it came back to her. Her horrible dream. She leaned into Draco and kissed him. She untangled her legs and got up. She was about to take a step when her knees buckled and she fell face first. In the other room the medi-witch heard the thud and helped the poor girl up.

"You are to stay-in-bed. Got it? I don't want to see you out of it and don't try to speak you will strain your voice even more."

Hermione laid down and snuggled up to her boyfriend but didn't dare fall back to sleep. After a couple of minutes she fell asleep but didn't dream. Draco woke up to see she must have woken before. He got up and told the medi-witch he was going to go get them breakfast.

After Draco left Hermione woke up. She saw he was gone. She panicked. The first thing she thought of was to go find him. As quietly as she could she tried to stand. So far so good. She grabbed his wand off the table. Slowly she walked over to the door. No sign of notice.

She was half way down the hall when she heard the medi-witch scream:

"WHERE IS THAT WITCH?"

Hermione went as fast as she could. Down a hall, round a corner, down the stair then she finally made it. Forgetting she was only in her pajamas' she walks into the room to see Draco scurrying across the table grabbing food. Hermione ran over to him and hugged him. He was caught off guard and almost hit her. He turned towards her and hugged her back.

"Felling better?"

Hermione nodded.

"Hungry?" 

She nodded again. She lifted his wand and spelt words in the air. They appeared in pink lettering:

_You scared me! I woke up you were there. Woke up again and you were gone!_

"Sorry. Told you not to speak?"

She nodded.

"I can see you woke the whole school up from screaming."

Her hair turned a shade of pick. Hermione hears wolf-whistling. She looked down. She was wearing her yellow spaghetti strapped tank top and very short shorts. Hermione waved Draco's wand and her robe came zooming through the doors. She quickly pulls it on.

"Did you tell her you where coming?"

Hermione bit her lip.

"What?"

On cue the medi-witch came barging into the room.

"You little sneak! Being all quiet! You are going into a body bind until you won't leave."

Hermione uses Draco as a shield. The medi-witch pushed him aside a cased a body-bind on Hermione. Draco grabs the food and follows the levitated Hermione back to the Hospital Wing.

While sitting next to Hermione he would point to a food. If she nodded he would feed her for she could not move. After giving her a fulfilling breakfast and having the medi-witch take the cures off he asks her the question that has been on his mind:

"What were you dreaming?"

Hermione looked terrified but took a piece of parchment and quill. She taps the quill with her retrieved wand and it begins to write. Draco reads the long tale of what she dreamed. It was extremely detail in his opinion. Draco now understood. The couple, under the fact that every time Draco left Hermione would throw a fit, were excused from classes until she got her voice back. Later after classes Harry and Ginny came to visit. They talked to her and read her story.

"Hermione we have a deliver for you."

_Huh?_ Hermione wrote.

"Boys and some girls wrote you get well cards. Ginny waved her wand and a sea of letters flooded Hermione's bed.

_Thanks! (Sarcasm) _Hermione wrote.

Until visiting hours, except for Draco, were over they read the cards. Most were humorous and some kind of creepy but they read on. At 9:45 Hermione finally fell asleep with Draco once again by her side.

The next morning Draco sneaked out to get breakfast and came back happy to see his sleeping girlfriend. He came over and brushed some of her blonde hair out of her face.

"Wake up sleepy head."

Slowly she awakes.

"I have a surprise. Professor Mc Gonagall is allowing us to go to class today."

Hermione jumps up and states to jump on the bed. She pulls Draco into a deep snog than dashes over to the medi-witch to rub it in her face. Together Hermione and Draco walk to the heads room to get dressed. Hermione takes a quick shower, throws on her jeans and blue hoodie tank top. She grabbed her things and dashed to get Draco. They were once again the first ones to class. Everyone was happy to see her up and about again.

The day went by quick. They were on their way to their last class.

"Hey Hermione I left one of my books in my last class. Go ahead with Harry and I'll meet up soon." Hermione obediently obeys after receiving a kiss.

Draco walk to his last class. The halls were deserted. Then all of a sudden he took a blow to the head. It felt like someone hit him over the head with a piece of concrete. He went to get up when he was kicked back down. A boat collided with his face. He was shoved against the wall the person hit in the face stomach, every where. He was bleeding. A pond of blood was below him.

"I told you, you would pay. Now I will be able to do what I want."

The voice was familiar but he was in to much pain to care. The person left him there.

Back in class Hermione became worried. Ron arrived late and Draco wasn't there yet. She wrote a note to the teacher and the professor let her leave. Hermione dashed down the corridors then she stopped. There lay Draco on the ground in a pool of blood. She runs over and levitates him up. She sprints to the Hospital wing and bangs on the door.

"He broke 2 ribs is bleeding every where and is badly hurt. You'll have to stay the night. He'll be fine in the morning."

Hermione laid on the bed next to the blonde. First the dream then this. What next?

She doesn't want to know…

**Can't wait to write the next chapter but you have to wait for tomarro! Good night people! 11:37 pm. No flames.**


	11. Proposition

Please don't kill me because this is a sad chapter that will make you mad but I have my reasons! P S Ashley Tisdail got a nose job!!!

Disclaimer: I've told you over and over I DON"T OWN HP!

Dedication: Whoever won't kill me.

Hermione and Draco were side by side day and night not risking having one of them hurt. Although Hermione was still afraid. Afraid that her dream was a sign and if so there would be pain. A lot of pain. She didn't want Draco to have more pain. He was frightened to let Hermione be left alone when she still didn't have a voice. He would not leave her. He didn't care if he got hurt as long as she was safe.

Then the time came when they went down to the Hospital Wing. It was for the happiest reason in the world for Hermione and Draco and all their friends.

"Okay let's see repeat after me Miss. Granger: I can speak I will speak I am alive."

"Why that?" Hermione responded instead.

"YOU'RE FINE!!! OH YOU CAN SPEAK!!!!" Draco was so happy for his girl.

"YES! I'M FINE!"

"Don't go loosing your voice again. Now run along."

Draco and Hermione dash out of the Hospital Wing hand in hand with a smile from ear to ear on their faces. Together they burst into the room with people having breakfast.

"I CAN SPEAK! I CAN SPEAK!" Hermione yell running over to her friends Draco still in her grip. The room cheered in joy of hearing the girl's voice. Her hair was her same old hair. Brown bushy curls that ran down her back. Ginny runs up to her friend and gives her a hug along with her boyfriend. She turns to Draco.

"Do remember what else I can do with my lips?" Before he could answer she pulled him into a deep snog. Warmth spreading through their bodies.

"Okay that's enough." Snape intrudes on their moment. Though he was not scowling. He was smiling! Not smirking but smiling. Draco knew that it was because he was happy for his godson and he too was happy to hear the Gryffindor's voice once again.

"Party in Gryffindor Common room to all Gryffindors in celebration of Hermione!" Ginny announced. "And for a very special Slytherain." She whispered to Hermione.

Later that day they arrived at the common room and let themselves in. The Fat Lady smiled at Hermione and looked worried at the Slytherain. "Don't worry." Hermione reassured her.

In the common room there congratulation banners hug. Butter beer was on tables and music blasting not heard on the outside. They walked over to one of the tables and each grabbed a Butterbeer. After finding a seat and placing down their Butterbeers they danced. They don't know how long they danced until Harry cut in but they knew they were dancing together. The dance with Harry was fine but she went back to dance with the person she wanted to be with.

Finally the music started to lower and people hurried off to bed. So Hermione and Draco hurried off to their common room. They were too tired to go up the stairs so they decided to just sleep down there. Hermione grabbed the blankets and Draco the pillow they pulled back the couch and laid on the floor. Side by side one facing the other. Draco on the left and Hermione on the right. Within seconds they fell asleep.

Draco no longer worried to leave Hermione alone now that she can scream the guy's ear off if they tried anything. They were back to their normal routines in no time at all. Hermione caught up quickly and helped her struggling companion. They laughed a lot and hung out in the cold, keeping very close but not only for warmth against the wind.

The next Hogsmade trip was coming up quick for December was now here and all the girls were excited for it was their only chance to go shopping for their winter wonderland dance dresses. The time for decorating the castle came first! All the perfects were excited for it was a chance to be separated form class, all except Hermione of course.

"I just caught up! I don't want to fall behind again!"

"Don't worry we are doing it on a day off just don't tell the others. There sprits would be crushed!" Draco smirked with a devilish grin.

They were in charge of the 1st floor. Holly was strung. Mistletoe hung were everybody could see. Carols were sung or people hummed there melodies. To Hermione's shock Draco didn't join in when she hummed a simple tune.

"Draco what's wrong Hun?"

"I-I don't know the words…"

"WHAT? I'll teach you!"

"How will you? You don't even sing out loud! Even though you have a beautiful voice." Draco smiled. He still hasn't told her he could hear her sing in the shower.

"How do you know?"

"Lets just say the bathroom walls are paper thin…" 

"If you tell anyone I sing in the shower your dead!"

"Don't worry I like hearing you sing."

"Okay here's how to sing 'Jingle Bells'. Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh…" She taught him all of the holiday songs she learned. He marveled at how lovely they really were…when she sang them. Soon enough he joined in but they didn't know when they stopped to laugh it was under…

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Hermione, ha, do you like fulfilling traditions?"

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Y-yes. Ha, Why?" Draco pointed up.

They were under mistletoe that they put up earlier. Slowly he leaned in. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her around his neck. Their lips touched. Warmth filled their bodies. It was so passionate. They never wanted to break away. But the bell rang for the other grades and they quickly parted and ran to get some lunch in the decorated room.

On Saturday they went down to the carts were they would be whisked away to Hogsmade. At Hogsmade they first entered The Three Broomsticks for a quick drink of Butterbeer then went their separate ways. One to a book store and the other to the Quidinch store. Hermione agreed to meet him back at the Three Broomsticks at 12:10. One last kiss and they left their spots.

In the book store Hermione encountered someone she rather have had them go to hell.

"Hermione I have a proposition for you."

"What is it _Ronald?_" Hermione hissed.

"Unless you want your _Boyfriend_ to be hurt even worse then last time follow what I say."

"_You_ did that to him you bloody bastard?" Hermione's temperature was rising quicker than ever.

"Maybe, maybe not but no one will believe you. First you have to break up with him. Two you have to go out with me and finally you have to do what ever I want you to do! And you have to move out and come back to the Gryffindor common room. Mwahahahahaha!"

"Never!"

"Then He shall continue to be in pain…because of you!"

"Fine! I'll do it! I'll do it you bastard! I'll do it you bitch! You happy you ass hole?"

"Of course I am. Now go break up with him. NOW!"

Hermione with tears streaming down her face trudges to the Three Broomsticks and sits _across not beside _her love.

"Hermione! What's wrong?"

"Draco I'm sorry. I truly am but… I'm breaking up with you! I hate myself for doing so but it truly is for you! I'm sorry!" Hermione dashes out of the Three Broomsticks and to the castle. Hermione goes packs her things and heads to the Gryffindor common room.

Draco was in a daze. He didn't know what to think. They had one thing in common. They both were heart broken because they are both still in love. He trudged back to the castle and found Hermione was already gone. Gone. She would have to go to class though. But would she talk to him? Look at him? He was so depressed. He found that she was not at dinner.

Later that night Draco went into Hermione's room. Her old room. Her bed was made. The scent of vanilla and strawberries still lingered in the room. He lay on the bed. Off in the Gryffindor common room Hermione finally finished her shower and climbs into bed. Draco lies on the left side in the room and Hermione lays on the right in her room. Facing inward they feel the presence of the other on the other side. Together at once they cry themselves to sleep. Yes the Gryffindor. Yes the Slytherain. Yes them both. For both feel the burden of being heart broken.

**That's it! Don't worry it never stays the same in my stories .R & R and don't worry! No flames!!!!**


	12. YOU LITTLE PERVERT!

**Wow. Who had a very merry Christmas? I know I did. This time I can say… Happy New Year! It is now 2008! This is my first posting in the New Year so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It isn't funny anymore. Stop asking if I own cause I don't and neither do you so HA! Just stop asking.**

**Dedication: Whoever doesn't hate me after the last chapter.**

Thank god it was Sunday. Hermione who was so depressed stayed in bed all morning… or until her red headed friend started to scream in her ear.

"HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DUMP HIM? WHY DID YOU DUMP HIM? HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?"

"Stop yelling. You wouldn't believe me if I told the truth so go away!"

"I will not go away until you tell me whether I believe you or not.

Remembering yesterday's events the witch began to cry. Not clam crying. She was crying an ocean.

"Oh Hermione what happened?"

"Y-yesterday m-me and- and D-Draco were at H-Hogsmade a-and we split u-up. W-when I w-was in th-the book st-store Ron c-came up to me an-and said if I-I didn't d-do what h-he said h-he would c-continuously h-hurt him. I-I don't want h-him to be hurt so I-I a-agreed w-without a choice!" Hermione wailed and crying enough to flood the planet.

"OMG! I can't believe he actually did that. He was ranting about doing that but I didn't think he would. I believe you Hermione."

"Well I have to go along with him so Draco won't be hurt… I WANT DRACO! I WANT THE ONE I LOVE! I WANT MY SLYTHERAIN PRINCE!" Hermione screamed. The red head pulled her long black haired friend into a hug.

"Shh. Its ok I will help you. My ass of a brother is going to pay. It's okay…"

"Your bitch of a brother wants to go out today. Once again I have to. I better dress in the attire he wants me to be in. Did I tell you all of the main rules he has? Thank god he was so stupid that he didn't put be his girlfriend as one. He even wrote them down. If only he applied this much effort to his homework…" The now normal bushy brown haired girl handed the boy-who-lived's girlfriend a piece of parchment.

Rules for you to follow:

1. You will not speak to. Speak of or look at Malferrit.

2. You will wear a tube top with a short skirt when you are with me.

3. You will be with me unless I say so.

4. You will not be such a bookworm anymore. Looks not books.

That little perverted asshole! I should hex him!"

"I better get ready. The impatient bastard will be waiting for me."

Without another word the pale girl put on a black tube top, black knee high skirt, knee high socks (black) and black sneakers. Her hair was the same, but black and forced into a neat ponytail. The girl walked downstairs to see an overly anxious boy looking like he was about to faint waiting by the portrait, with a basket.

"What's with the basket?"

"Picnic. Just you and me. By the lake."

"Whatever." The girl walks out of the portrait. _She really doesn't want to be with me. I'll show her the real me. She will forget all about Malfoy!_

Down by the lake Ron lays out a red and gold blanket for them to sit on and stats to take food out to make sandwiches.

"Nice day isn't it?"

"Not really." Indeed it wasn't. It was cold out and the clouds hung over them. It was gray out. Gray. The color of Draco's eye's. Hermione would have cried but not with Ron right there. Instead she began to prepare her sandwich.

"Wanna go swimming? Crazy yes but just to see what it is like."

"One no because it is freezing and it is crazy and two we don't even have swim suits."

"One I said it is crazy and two we just have to take off out shirts and…"

He never go to finish. All of a sudden he was hurled head first into the freezing lake.

"Still like that idea you perverted bitch?! There you tried it! I thought you could actually be human but I guess you only know how to be an asshole!"

"Watch your tongue or my fist might slip you bitch. You never know. Now help me out and I'll tell you what to do on the way back to the castle."

The girl did as she was told. When out he slapped her straight across the face.

"Never speak to me like that again. Okay. I am going to change and we are going to go have lunch in the Great Hall because the picnic was a disaster."

Hermione scowled and continued to walk toward the castle and followed the cherry topped boy into his room.

Down at lunch it seemed word had spread. Everyone was confused but didn't dare say anything to the depressed girl who they could tell was on the verge of having a mental breakdown. Which happened sooner than expected. Ron was pushing his luck. First the incident at the lake. Then he had the nerve to try to get changed in front of her (she ran before she saw anything and threw a table at his head) then he just had to push it.

At first she didn't notice he had put his hand on her thigh. Then he started upwards, from under the skirt. Slowly he went higher then Hermione realized what was happening. She got up, grabbed a plate and smashed it over his head before anyone could blink.

"YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT! DON'T EVER TOUCH ME! YOU SUCH AN…" she yelled while Finny quickly got up and started to drag hr enraged friend out of the room before she could finish.

"Hermione what happened?"

"You're ass of a brother put his hand on my thigh and went higher and higher that fucking pervert!" Hermione's face was pure red. Redder than her friend's hair. Redder than blood.

"Okay just clam down…" She was cut off by the opening of the door to the Great Hall. Draco came walking out. He didn't even look in their direction and began to walk in the other direction. This clammed Hermione down but also caused her to flood the hallway. She dropped to the ground and curled in a ball. The brightest and bravest witch in the school. She was torn apart. She was scared and lonely. And afraid. Her friend saw how fragile Hermione had become. She was truly in love. Ginny levitated her friend to her room and placed her on her bed. She cried herself to sleep unaware of what her best friend was about to do.

The Gryffindor climbed the stairs not knowing were to go to find who she was looking for. Finally she found him. Walking out of the library.

"Draco. Draco! I need to talk to you!"

"Don't call me by my first name you blood traitor!"

"I will ignore all threats and insults for you are just in denial. I know this because Hermione is crying her heart out. Why? Because of you. She loves you…"

"Then why did she leave me, huh?"

"Because she loves you! Ron threatened her. He said he would hurt you like how he did in the hall when Hermione lost her voice. She was scared so she did what she thought was right. She never would have unless she had to. She cried herself to sleep two times and still hate's Ron's perverted guts. Please, help her."

"One no offence but who would like him? And two how do I know this is true?" The cherry topped witch grinned. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the Gryffindor common room. She whispered the password and threw him on the couch.

"Stay." She commanded and ran up the stairs into the girl's dormitory. She levitated her sleeping friend down stairs.

"See? Her eyes are swollen and her face is wet!"

The Slytherain walked up to the Gryffindor and stroked her face. Her eyes were shut deep in a dream.

"You still love her don't you?"

"Yes/ I do. We need a plan."

"I have one tell Hermione during the emergency perfect duties tonight." The smirking girl placed her friend back in bed and told Draco her plan.

5 minutes later.

"Got it?"

"For an asshole's sister you are one brilliant girl."

"Thanks see you later."

"Oh! Tell Hermione that I love her. Please. Tell her that I really do care and that Weasel will pay."

"I'll be sure to do that."

**Sorry to leave you hanging! 1,391 Words! Wow. I am so happy. I have over I thousand hits! Thank you for reading! Read my next chapter to find out what Hermione is dreaming and the next one after that for the plan. R & R NO FL****AMES!**


	13. will not give up

**I just have to write this. It is coming out of the most creative part of my mind so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP then I would be JKR, who I am not so please stop bugging me and get on with your life!**

**Dedication: Everyone who is reading this!**

_Hermione was lying down on grass. She was outside. She sat up. The blood seemed to have rushed to her head. It throbbed like a heart beat. It throbbed faster. Was it a heart beat? No her heart beat wasn't going that fast. She looked around. She wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. The girl's brown hair was in 2 ponytails. She wore a blue spaghetti strapped shirt and shorts. There was a lake near by. She could feel the breeze. It was warn and sunny. Simply breath taking._

"_Hermione. Hermione." She heard a woman's voice call._

_The voice was familiar. So was this area. The bushy haired girl looked in back of her. There was a brick house with a chimney sticking out. Ivory grew up the chimney and along the house neatly trimmed. The girl saw a woman with brown bushy hair like hers waving at her._

"_Hermione lunch is ready!"_

_The girl ran over. Excitement over whelmed her. Can it be? She wondered._

"_MOM!" The girl hugged her mother with all her might. "Mom I missed you so much!"_

"_It's alright dear. I am here now."_

"_But you and dad. You're dead…"_

"_Dear girl this is a dream. We are here because you need us. Mind telling us why you need us?" A male voice asks._

"_DAD! Oh it is so good to see you too! I do need you. You have heard of boy trouble right?"_

"_Oh dear who do we need you to hex for you?"  
_

"_Dad you know you never make sense."_

"_Well we can't do magic. All you need is some encouragement…"_

"_Come in come in and sit down. I see you are wearing your favorite outfit from when you were seven."_

"_Yes. I don't know why…"_

"_Don't you remember homey? Every time you were upset you would wear that outfit. You said it was you comfort clothes."_

"_Oh yea! I also used to drag around my stuffed dog Ruby."_

"_You mean that golden retriever right there?"_

_Sure enough the same dog from years ago lay on the chair in front of the brunette. She looks at her parents. They looked the same as always. Her dad sat down next to her and unfolded the newspaper. Her mom walked to the stove and started serving lunch._

"_You still haven't told us yet. Why are we here?"_

"_As I said. Boy trouble. You see I am now head girl and I started dating head boy. Don't worry you would approve. He is nice, gentile and there for me. He helped me when you died."_

"_Are you talking about that Ron Weasley?"_

"_No mom. Draco Malfoy. The boy who always picked on me. He is actually a great guy. Ron is the problem. He wanted to go out with me but I said no. He even ignored the fact that you died when he found out. He beat when I said no and right before he found out then backed off. Now he is black mailing me saying if I didn't do as he says he will hurt Draco. I know he would cause he already has. So I did what I had to do. I am so afraid. I love him mom. And I hate Ron dad. He is such a pervert and excuses my language but he is also a…"_

"_I think we get the point. But Hermione you know what we always tell you. Never give up! Keep your head in the game!"_

"_Hermione we love you and we want what is best. Keep fighting. Just like you did with he-who's-name-you-always-hyphen."_

_Her parents pulled her into a tight hug._

"_Thank you."_

"_Promise you won't give up pumpkin?"_

"_I won't give up me. I promise I won't dad. I won't"_

"_With that we must say good bye. Just remember what we said. Sweet dreams. If you still have problems we will be here. We love you Hermione."_

"I love you too."

"_Go and fight for your boyfriend! Remember our rules even if we aren't alive…"_

"_Like I'd forget! Bye mom. Bye dad."_

_With out any more good byes Hermione falls asleep in her dream t wake up in the real world._

Hermione opens her swollen eyes. She was on her bed. _Ginny is such a great friend. I better take a shower_. She thought to herself before heading off.

"Don't worry mom and dad. I will fight back. I will never give up."

**Did you like it? I hope you did. R & R! NO FLAMES! I'm on a roll so stay posted and enjoy the New Year: P**


	14. I OWN YOU

**Back again! This is the longest period of time that I have had so many ideas so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ginny: Ron you pathetic loser! -Slaps Ron-**

**Ron: I didn't write this JKR did!**

**Ginny: No she didn't the girl who wrote this doesn't own HP! -Rolls eyes-**

**Ron: If you know her tell her to change the story!**

**Ginny: One I won't criticize the author and two I hope se does something bed to you in the future!**

**Me: What are you arguing about?**

**Ron: How could you?**

**Me: I'm just gonna continue with the story.**

**Dedication: Everyone who actually reviews!**

Hermione finishes her shower and realizes that the perfect meeting will start any minute. The witch throws on what she wore earlier and races out down the stair but is stopped by Ginny at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry Gin but I have to…"

"Go I know but a message is to be passed on to you. From Draco. He says he loves you and says that pervert boy will pay. Good luck.

Hermione smiles and quickly runs back upstairs. _He loves me! I will fight! I will not give up!_ The girl has an ides. Quickly within seconds changes into a bright red tube top and jean shorts. Her hair turns beach blond and shoulder length and is at the Great hall entrance tight on time. She walks in calmly and grins at Draco not even looking at Ron. Ron turns purple like Harry's uncle.

"Okay everybody. We are here to talk about ideas for the winter wonder land dance. I also assume that Draco had given you a heads up that people have been tearing down the decorations so you will be reputing them up and putting a concealment charm on them from both people so both people can only take them off. You may go to bed when you are finished. Now let the discussion begin." Hermione tells every one in the room. After the discussion the pair go to grab a box and head off. While taking a box Ron whispers in her ear.

"Don't try anything funny. I will hurt him. And change your damn hair." Hermione changes her hair to black then back to blonde when the boy leaves.

"Hey there. So you still love me?"

"If I didn't my heart would stop." Despite Ron's orders Hermione runs up to Draco and pulls him into a hug. Draco was happy. The memories came back to him along with the smell. The smell of vanilla and strawberries.

"Hermione. I love you."

"I love you too. I am so sorry for every thing. I didn't want to…"

"Don't worry. Ginny told me everything. We have a plan."

"Tell me!"

"Okay. Tomorrow do everything…the same. At lunch we get into fight. Walk under mistletoe. Forget our differences. Weasel gets mad and attacks. He gets expelled and we move on with out lives."

"You sure it will work?"

"I am positive." While disusing plans they were decorating the Great Hall. They were finished in no time.

"How bout we put up this last mistletoe old fashioned and at the door."

"Fine with me. Just don't drop me…"

"Never."

Draco picks Hermione up by the waist and lifts her up. She quickly puts up the plant and he puts her down. Frozen under the mistletoe they kiss. Deep and passionate. Draco picks her up and swings her around causing the girl to giggle.

"See you tomorrow."

"Good night."

"Sweet dreams."

They part and go their separate ways. Tomorrow was going to be different but today was not over yet.

Hermione was so happy. Draco loved her. She felt like her dreams had come true. And they had. The halls were silent. Everyone was asleep. It was a bit to quiet-

WAM! Hermione's head met the wall. Tinny Crookshanks' danced around her head.

"You little bitch."

Some one was talking to her. Who? She shook her head. A furious red head was around a foot away from her own.

"Ron-."

"You filthy Mudblood's can't be trusted. I saw you snogging him! I'm not a fucking moron!"

"Don't call-."

"I'll call you whatever I want! Did you forget? I own you 'Mione. Your life for his unbeaten body. Some one has to pay now 'Mione. Some one has to pay."

"Stay away from him! Hit me! I don't give a damn! Just leave him alone!" Ron slaps her.

"I will choose. I will choose… you know what? I'll do what you say. Like copying your homework." Ron punches her in the stomach.

"I never usually hit girls but you seriously asked for it!" he kicks he in the shin, pulls her gray hair.

"You look so pretty when you are in pain. Too bad. I never wanted to hurt you. I guess you have to look prettier now when you aren't hurting so I won't have to FROSE this prettiness again." Ron walks away leaving the head girl lying there. She gathers up her strength and heads to bed. _I will not give up you bastard. I will not. No one owns Hermione Jean Granger. NO ONE!_

**DO you like it??? I hope you do. The plan is coming next. Will it go right or wrong? Find out… now. R & R! NO FLAMES!**


	15. YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!

**HI AGAIN! I hope you are ready. This is it. What will happen?**

**Disclaimer: A 1OO DOLLAR BILL! Opps it is a 1 with two 0's scribbled on. I guess a girl who doesn't own HP can't have a free 100 dollar bill.**

**Dedication: ALL OF FANFICTION!**

The next morning Hermione woke up with a smile on her face despite all of her pain. She dressed in a pale blue spaghetti strapped shirt and jean shorts at mid- thigh. Her hair was down to her waist and dirty blonde. She wore little make-up but still looked stunning. She walked down to the common room. Ginny wore a purple tank top and jeans. Her hair was in the same fashion but of course red. She also had a grin on. Harry looked stunned. Neville fainted when she walked by causing Luna, who was visiting her boyfriend (Neville) to slap him. Ron just stood there drooling. The dirty blonde walked up to him."

"Hey pervert. Take a picture. It will last longer." Without another word she walked out of the room.

All of the boys saw the difference in Hermione's appearance and mood. They all stopped in her presence, unless they had a girlfriend near by. In the halls desperate guys would stand under mistletoe and call her over. She just giggled and kept walking. When she arrived at breakfast everyone stopped eating. The Slytherain's, except one, were amazed and in shock. The Hufflepuffs looked like they were dreaming and the Ravenclaws were in disbelief. And all the girl did was walk over to the smirking Gryffindor table and began to eat her breakfast.

Shortly after, her friends and Ron joined her. Ginny snuggled next to the boy-who's-name-is-sometime's-hyphened and grinned at Hermione. The girl winked showing she knew the plan. Ron for once sat across from her trying to avoid another surprise plate attack.

After eating the bookworm got up and started to first period potions. Right behind her followed a very special Slytherain and a lot of other people who Hermione didn't care who they were.

During potions professor Snape spoke about the potion they would be making.

"Today we will be making a love potion. It was created to have a person fall in love for 24 hour with the first person they kissed. It could be cured by swallowing a Figworts coffee bean or just waiting for time to pass by. If done wrong it will only last 10 minutes. Some will fail (looks at Ron) and some will succeed (looks at Hermione). Directions are on the board. You may begin."

Hermione tried extra hard to get under Ron's skin. She leaned across Draco five times having her cheek brush against his. She 'accidentally' placed her hand on his. She also made sure to whisper directions in his ear to make it look like she as hiding something.

"Your good." Draco whispered. Hermione giggled.

"Of course. I'm not fully acting."

Everyone could tell Ron's blood pressure was rising. His face was the color of his sister's shirt and his fists were tighter than Pansy's slutty pants. All the girl did was ignoring him and plan her next move. When the bell rang Hermione filled a beaker and placed it on Professor Snape's desk not realizing someone else took a beaker of their own of her potion. They leave for charms to be bored to death by hearing the professor lecture. Hermione paid no attention to the lecture. She kept on fiddling with her hair and passing Draco notes. Ron of course watched them. Draco slid his chair closer to the girl's.

Then Ron was shocked. _He put his hand on her bare back! And she didn't move it!_ Hermione and Draco could sense his anger. Draco made sure the tip of his finger lay on the edge of her shorts just to make Ron's head catch fire. It almost did. Draco turns around towards Ron. He mouthed:

'She hates you. Face it. This is more than she has ever let you do.'

'You bloody bastard. I will kill you and she will be mine!'

'She's not your type. Stick with Pansy'

The lunch bell rang and Draco removed his hand.

"What did you say to him?"

"That you hate him that you aren't his type and that he should stick with Pansy!"

"Damn it Draco tell me what you are going to say first. See you at lunch"

The two split up and walked to lunch. Hermione sat down to see her food was already picked out and everything for her. Ron sat next to her and she scowled. She sipped her pumpkin juice. It tasted better than ever…

"Hermione there is a bug in your food…"

Without waiting Hermione jumped up yelling "what the fuck?" and backs up. Ron stand up and faces her.

"What is it_ Ronald?"_

"There is no bug."

"You little-."

The girl was of course looking up and was horrified. To her fear but his delight they were under mistletoe. Before she could think he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. It was rough and unwanted. She tried to push away but stopped herself. All of a sudden:

BAM! Ron was sent fling into the wall. Hermione fell and everyone just stayed where they were.

"It's okay Her-."

"RON! Ron honey are you okay?"

"Say what?" Ginny said. Harry realized what happed. Quickly he reached into his pocket to find an extra ingredient to the potion from earlier. He jumped off the bench he was on and grabbed Hermione

"Get off you-." He shoved a bean down her thought. She coughed.

"HARRY! You'll pay Malfoy!" POW! Draco was sent flying with a bloody nose. Within 2 second fists were flying.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" Hermione yelled. To everyone's surprise it did. Draco was on the ground unconscious while Ron was floating in the air. Hermione was crying.

"YOU BITCH! YOU DON'T KNOW THE PAIN YOU PUT ME THROUGH! BEATING ME AND BREAKING MY HEART BY FORCING ME TO DO WHAT YOU WANT!" Burses started to form on Ron in the places he hit the girl. Her hair grew long and white like the life was being drained out of her.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE PAIN I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" Hermione screamed. Her best friend and the raven haired boy pulled their friend into a hug.

"It's okay. Clam down." Slowly the boy was put on the ground. The pain Hermione felt. Her defense was so broken and her magic just flowed. Her pain was transferred to who caused it. The girl broke free and ran to her boyfriend. Bloody and pale she levitated him. No one objected. She walked to the hospital wing were Madame Pomfery cared for the blonds' cuts and broken leg.

When he was released it was dinnertime so they headed to the Great Hall once again. As they entered everyone cheered.

"What the fuck is going on?"

"Ron was expelled. Everyone had his or her own tale of what he has done. They were too scared at first! Damn he is such a devil! You and Draco are their hero's! You never gave up and helped many not just yourselves." Ginny answered her bewildered friend. All she wanted was to eat.

The couple sat down and had dinner while everyone talked and cheered. Professor Dumbledore made a special announcement.

"I am sorry you have been exposed to such a horrible student who I believed was a wonderful boy. In gratitude to such a brave couple tomorrow there will be no classes and a dance will be held. Wear what ever and karaoke will be here for anyone to perform."

The room cheered and departed to bed. Hermione went with Draco to the Head's room. Together, side-by-side, in Hermione's bed, they fell asleep. Hermione's back against Draco's chest and the wizard's arm around her waist. They were just happy to be together.

**This is not the end! There is still half a school year left! There will be more chapters. R & R NO FLAMES!**


	16. Special Song

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated but it was just my sister's birthday so Happy Birthday to her! Some may be wondering what's with the karaoke but I have a reason for it so just chill.**

**Disclaimer: Hermione: He's gone he's gone.**

**Ron: Hi Hermione."**

**Hermione: AHHHHHHHH!**

**Ron: Whatever.**

**Draco: get away from her! -POW-**

**Ron: My nose!**

**Me: While they fight I'll tell you this. I DON"T OWN HP! I also don't own the song in this chapter!**

**Dedication: my now 19 year old sister.**

Light streamed in from the window dancing across the couple's faces. Draco opens his eyes slightly. In front of him lay a beautiful goddess it appeared. With a closer look he saw it was his girlfriend. Grinning at his love he silently inches off her bed and walks into the bathroom for a soothing shower. Slowly Hermione begins to wake. Stretching her arms she realizes Draco is gone but then hears the pitter patter of the water in the bathroom. Still yawning she looks over at her alarm clock. 10:20. at first she is startled thinking she was late then remembers there is no class today. No class. No homework. No Ron. No Ron! She leaps up from the bed and begins a victory dance around the room screaming:

"NO RON! NO RON! NO RON!"

"Having fun?" The brunette stops her canting and sees that Draco has been standing in the door framing watching her in a towel.

"Whoops. My bad. Um. Draco? Aren't you forgetting something? Something called 'clothes'?" Draco looks down.

"At least it's just us. And guess what? I found this and recorded what you did…" Draco holds up a rectangular object. It's silver paint glistening in the light. Something called…

"My cell phone! Where did you find it? It has been lost for weeks!"

"I found it in my room-."

"Wait how did you figure out how to record it?"

"I am not a moron Hermione. I think I can figure out how to use this…"

"You asked Harry didn't you?"

"You are one smart witch. Look." The blonde holds up the screen to the girls face. A little version of Hermione danced around the screen screaming "no Ron no Ron" Hermione giggles.

"Okay yes it is hilarious now hand it over." Hermione reaches for the phone but Draco pulls it out of reach.

"Maybe I'll keep it and send it to all the people on your 'cell phone'. Let's see Harry, Lavender, …" Draco stops staring wide eyed at the screen.

"What is it Hun?" Hermione snatches the phone and looks at the screen. A name was on there that she forgot she would ever remember having.

"Why is his name on there?"

"I haven't looked through my contacts in three years. I must have not deleted it…"

"Okay I have two ideas. One send that to him and two delete his number."

"Draco isn't that a little harsh. I think what I did to him was enough."

"Well just remind him that you never want to see him again."

"Well… okay. But I am DEFENATLY deleting his number when you are done." After punching in some numbers on the phone Draco successfully sent his first picture message. And erased Ron's number.

"Okay now that that's done I am going to go clean up down stairs." Hermione gets up and starts to walk down the stairs but trips over something and would have fell down them if it wasn't for Draco catching her.

"Whoa there. Careful. I 'accidentally' tore the place apart when you left. And since you requested no house elves it stayed that way."

"No problem. Just let me grab my things and it will be cleaned in no time." Hermione walks over to her closet and pulls out a couple of items that Draco was not familiar with and fights her way through the jungle of messes and to their living room.

"Damn."

It looked like a tornado hit. _It must have been really dark last night._ Hermione thought to herself. So she started to clean. Dusting the fireplace mantle to picking up clothes from the ground. All she did was listen to her iPod while Draco sat at the table doing homework. After about 4 hours Hermione was about… ½ way done.

"Wow. This is a lot of work."

"Well you can relax tonight at the dance."

"I might not go."

"Oh common. You should. You were so strong going through this. It will be fun. You could even sing k-."

"I will go but no sing."

"Why not cupcake."

"Cupcake?"

"My point is you have a great voice. I'll stand up there with you if you want."

"Well… there is a song I wanna sing. Okay. But you have to stay in your seat."

"Okay. Which song?"

"You'll see."

After cleaning Hermione began to get ready for the party. She dressed in a electric blue tube topped dress. It flowed down to her knees. Her hair laid silky smooth at her shoulders in two low pony tails. Bangles clanked around her wrists as she applied eye shadow. Her earrings gently hitting the side of her jaw. There was a soft knock on the door and she waved her wand allowing it to open. Stepping in was as tall guy with bleach blond hair gently laying about his head. He was wearing a black dress shirt and black jeans. And of course a black dress robe to keep his wizarding tradition in the wardrobe.

"Well, well, well. Who is this stranger in my room?"

"A god none of the less to rescue his goddess from complete boredom."

"Well if you are a god then where's the proof?"

"Why does there have to be proof?" 

"I donno. You left me with no comment to top that so I tried to make you think of something better."

"Anyways. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Together hand in hand they walk down to the great hall to enjoy their evening. As soon as they open the doors the room burst into a thunderous sound. The sound was clapping. First it was faint but a chant began from the crown.

"HERMIONE. DRACO.HERMIONE.DRACO."

"OKAY! LET THIS PARTY BEGIN." Hermione announce to control the racket. The DJ put on the music and everyone began dancing. Ginny walks up to the couple dragging along a raven haired boy.

"Hermione you look awesome!" Ginny exclaims.

"You too Gin!" Ginny was wearing a red halter top with a white mini skirt. Her black boots wrapped around her shins. Her fiery hair was put in a bun with random strands hanging out.

"Did you check out the DJ?"

Hermione looked at the end of the hall to see Luna DJing. She wore a long purple long sleeved dress. Her bottle cap necklace hung around her neck along with her radish earrings dangling at the side of her head.

"Wow. She looks nice. Hey are you doing karaoke?"

"I'm not but Harry's singing 'Survivor."

"Oh I'm going to sing The song."

"The song?!"

"Yes The song."

"What's 'The song'?" Draco interrupts.

"It's Hermione's favorite song. You'll see." Hermione goes up to Luna and tells her what she wants to sing. Luna said that she can go after Pansy sings Girlfriend.

"How does she know that song?"

"Me and Pansy were walking and a bunch of kid were singing the song. She liked it so she found it and sang it in secrecy."

"Well there she goes. I'm next. Wanna dance?"

"Sure." They danced till the end of the song and it seemed so short. In no time it was Hermione's turn.

"And here's Hermione singing 'What Hurts the Most'." Luna announced.

The music began and Hermione began to sing. Her voice slightly shaking from nerves.

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me"

Her voice glided through the room. Everyone was either listening to her lovely voice or dancing to the slow song.

"What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do"

As she sang her soft voice sang words that made Draco start to wonder what she was singing about.

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken"

Was she talking about them? Another couple?

"What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do"

Why is she singing this? Did I do something wrong?

"What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do"

The song finished. Everyone clapped and Hermione walked off the stage. Draco walks up to her.

"I liked it. Your voice is so pretty I donno what's more pretty. you or your voice. I think your voice comes in second." Draco smirks.

"thanks. I think. So you really like it? I am so glad!"

"Yeah. I just have one question. Why did you sing it?"

"When my parents died I listened to music a lot more. This was the first song I heard and it made me feel so much better. When ever I am upset I just sit down and listen to it and I feel relieved."

"Oh. So I didn't do anything wrong?"

"Of course not silly! I wanted you to hear it so you can see how I over came something so difficult. But… there is someone else that worked."

"Huh? Who?"

"You. You helped me through times of need. Thank you so much."

With that Hermione pulled him into a deep snog. When they finally came up for air they decided to get some rest and head back to the common room.

"Hermione! Hermione! I have a question!" Harry exclaims running towards them with Ginny.

"What?"

"Is this you?" Harry holds up his cell phone to show the video of Hermione from earlier that day.

"DRACO!"

**Did you like it? I did really good. Only one curse! Yeah me! Common people give me a confidence boost. Review! No flames!**


	17. Special chapter Alert

**SPECIAL CHAPTER ALERT! THIS IS TO TELL YOU WHY HERMIONE'S HAIR CHANGES COLOR!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'll Never! Now you know.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a normal day in Hermione's 5th year at Hogwarts. Once again she travels in the dungeons to potions. After being seated and silenced Snape assigns partners for the motion changing potion.

"Potter, Longbottom.

Weasley, Brown

Malfoy, Granger"

Everyone stayed were they were in silence at the bad choice in pairing.

"Get together with you partner. NOW!"

Everyone scrambled ready to get ingredients and things. Hermione slides into a seat next to Draco and begins to prepare the potion. Draco takes some dried farken bruth roots and began to chop them into 2 inch pieces. After the last parpendicle leaf was added they finally began to battle.

"What emotion do you want to do _Malfoy_?"

"Anger."

"Why anger? Why not love? Or happiness?"

"Why not depression? Or sadness?"

"Why not something that doesn't match you?"

"You know what why not everything!" Draco exclaims. All at once he begins to through in the ingredients for all of the emotions.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU MESSED UP THE POTION! NOW IT IS RUINED!"

"JUST LIKE YOU STUPID PERFECT GRADES!"

"SHUT UP YOU IGNORANT PRATTY GIT!" Then in one swift movement the whole potion that was now rainbow was dumped on Hermione.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"That's a better look." Draco smirked at her. The potion was only in her hair but was sticking to it!

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Hermione exclaims her hair turning a bright shade of red. It started to flow down her back like a pool of blood.

"'Mione. Your hair is _red._" Ron says in a worried tone.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hermione's hair swirls into a deep purple, sweet and now short.

"Your hair is turning a color to match your emotion." Harry explains. Hermione's hair turns white with shock then a deep crimson to match the color on her face. Her hair was at shoulder length.

"DRACO MALFOY WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!" First day Hermione Jean Granger ever cursed. After a while she began to control it and change her when she wanted to.

**Did you like it? I hope so. Continue to read!**


	18. The visiting past

**Hey. I figured out how I am going to end my story. Sorry but it is coming to and end. Enjoy this visit… I mean chapter. : D**

**Disclaimer: **

**Fred: Kristina isn't here right now-**

**George: but she told us to tell you-**

**Hermione- What are you guys doing?  
Fred- that she doesn't own Harry.**

**Hermione- of course not! He belongs to JKR now go do something useful with yourselves.**

**George- Your not-**

**Fred: our Mother.**

**Mrs. Weasley: FRED! GEORGE!**

**Fred and George: Run!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Burrow lays a lowlife of a boy in his jungle of a Room. Food tossed everywhere. Moss growing on the wall. A disgusting odor admitting from somewhere deep inside his closet.

"That's it! She said she was a real brat when she was little now I know what to do. Fred! George! I need your… assistance. Mwahahahahaha! "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is a regular start to an out of the ordinary morning. Hermione and Draco ready themselves for the day. Hermione throwing on a rose red sweater and faded jeans letting her coal black locks of hair fall onto her shoulders. Draco dresses in a green sweater and black jeans. They throw on their school robes and head for breakfast. They sit at the loud Gryffindor table and begin their day. The mail owls fly in and then begins the out of the ordinary morning.

A black and white damnation owl lands in front of Hermione allowing her to take the rolled up pale blue parchment then nibbling on some of her bacon. She opens to read it silently.

"Dear Hermione-."

"We will be coming for a visit-,"

"To see you and-."

"Your new boyfriend.-."

"Dearest apologies-."

"About out git/prat of a brother.-."

"Expect us soon."

"Fred and George."

Hermione whips around to see none other than Fred and George reading from behind her shoulder. Draco is already on his feet, wand out ready to defend her.

"Don't worry."

"We come in peace."

"We are nothing like our brother."

"Yeah he is such a-."

"Why are you here?" Hermione asks as Draco sits down to reunite with his breakfast.

"Why to congratulate the bloke who 'reviled' Ronnikins-."

"And who is your new boyfriend."

"So where is he?"

Draco faces them with a piece of toast shoved in the back of his through.

"No way!"

"Seriously?"

Hermione nods. She takes a sip of her pumpkin juice. _Hum. First they appear then for the first time the pumpkin juice tastes weird. What next?_ Hermione thinks.

"Well cognates."

"We will be going now."

"Bye."

And with that they leave. Hermione finishes her breakfast like nothing happened and heads to…Potions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sits down next to Draco and doesn't take out her books. He looks at her curious at her behavior just to see her put her feet on the desk and lean back in her chair. Snape walks in then and deducts 150 points from Gryffindor for 'Improper use of school tables'. And class begins.

Snape starts to lecture about when the 'crazy dreaming' potion was introduced.

"Can anyone tell me what year the crazy dreaming potion was first made? Miss Granger."

"My hand isn't raised stupid." Gasps erupt from the crowd of students.

"What did you say?" Snape says his anger coming faster than ever.

"I said 'My hand isn't raised stupid' When it is raised you are supposed to call on me not when it is down."

"Detention Miss Granger."

"One detention?" Hermione stands up and climbs onto Snape's desk.

"How about 2 detentions? 2 detentions anyone?" Crabb raised his hand causing a muscle spasm for he has never done that.

"2 detentions. Do I hear 3? 3 detentions?" Hermione kicks off all of the things on Snape's desk. A Slytherain girl raises her hand.

"3 detentions! Do I hear 4?" This continued until Hermione was magically tied in her chair by Snape with 37 detentions on her plate. Hermione grinning from ear to ear falls asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the lunch table Hermione finally awakes.

"Humm. What happened?" she asks holding her head. Draco fills her in on the earlier events that she must have forgotten.

"Those stupid twins." Hermione growls.

"They knew I was a brat and acted exactly like that when I was little! They slipped a potion into my drink this morning! Um... Draco I sorry you had to see me like that. I bet they wanted you to…" Hermione trails off blushing.

"It's okay. I like you the way you are. And now I know a little more about the mysterious Hermione Granger." Hermione and Draco laugh and continue their day. Everything was at peace until Draco brings up a dangerous topic about the up coming events in 3 days.

"Hermione what are you doing for Christmas brake?"

**Did you like it? Hope so! R & R. For me more rest than anything else.**


	19. Perfect gift

**This is the third to last chapter so BEWARE!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um I donno what I am going to do. Maybe I can go with a relative-."

"Nonsense. You will come with me."

"Oh Draco! I couldn't intrude!"

"Don't be absurd."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Fine!"

"Thank you."

"You commin' with me to go shopping in Hogsmade?"

"Yup. While you shop for my present I'll shop for yours."

"Your present?" Draco glares at her.

"Kidding! Let's go!"

Hermione and Draco dash to go to Hogsmade. At Hogsmade Hermione grabs a book on soccer for Ginny so she can learn in wizarding terms, a new DADA book for Harry even if he doesn't really need it, and then hurries to find something for Draco.

The couple split up and Hermione enters a shop she has never seen before. Fun and Things, Toys and More the sign read. Hermione enters and knows what to get him right away. In a glass case in the very back held the best thing she could think of. There was a beautiful emerald dragon pin. 2,000 gallon.

"Um Mr. Can I buy that pin?"

"Of course. If you read the directions carefully you can put a bit of yourself in it like a memory or lock of hair. Even love for your spouse so they can have it forever."

"Perfect. I'll take it."

Hermione walks out of the shop and rejoins Draco at the Three Broomsticks. This was going to be a perfect Christmas. Or so she thought/

**Clift hanger! Read and Review! Please! Virtual hearts and chocolate for February 14 for everyone! Sorry for the short chapter!**


	20. Welcome

**Let the story continue.**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Draco sit on the train to Kings Cross. Hermione's head tucked under Draco's chin with Draco rubbing her arm.

"Draco I need to talk to you 'bout somethin'."

"Shoot. Just remember. 3 minutes till we get to the platform."

"'Kay. Um do you remember that night? The one were we did something I thought I'd wait for marriage for? When we weren't protected."

"Hermione we are here. Can this wait?" Draco asks not paying attention to anything she just said.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

The two climb out the door and onto the platform. Off to the side there is a blonde haired woman waiting for her child.

"Common. I'll _introduce_ you to my mother."

They slowly and casually walk over to the tall woman. She was wearing and emerald green silk dress under a black satin coat. It hung tight around her curves as she towered above them.

"Draco. Who's your _friend_?"

"Mother. This is Hermione. Her parents (Hermione whimpers) passed away. She is my girlfriend and she will be staying with us."

"Well this is a problem. Your father is back. She will have to hide upstairs in her room. She can only come out when he is gone. The house elves will bring her up food and will not tell Lucas. Welcome Hermione."

"Understood. We will also put a silencing charm on both our rooms. Ready?" He asks turning toward Hermione. She nods. Hand in hand Hermione and Draco appriate to Malfoy manner. Narcissa was right beside them. They walk inside and find their way up to Hermione's new room.

It was right across the hall from Draco's and on the other wing from Narcissa and Lucas. It was huge with a walk in closet and a bathroom big enough to room 5 people with all of them having room to breathe. She was in awe as she laid on her king sized bed feeling the silk in between her fingers and mixing with her hair. Draco said for her to stay and she would see him soon. He just had to see his father first. Draco walked out, muttered some spells then appriated down to his father.

-------

"Draco! Good to see you again. How is school? Best in the school I am sure."

"Father. I see you made it out of-."

"Yes, yes, yes. Come. Sit down."

"No thank you father. I am a bit tired."

"I see. Very well then."

Draco walks back to Hermione's room and finds her arguing with a house elf.

"Jinx is there a problem?" Draco asks the house elf.

"Yes Master Draco. Master Lucius will be very angry to find one of _her_ kind here."

"Not if he doesn't find out. Keep your mouth shut understand." 

"Yes Master. Any thing I need to know?"

"Bring up meals everyday for her. And don't clean this room. She… enjoys cleaning."

"Yes Master." And with a POP Jinx is gone.

"Liking your new room? I see the closet is now full."

"Yeah. Cause of _her_. But anyways I am fine."

"Well then I hope you enjoy this holiday vacation."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**New Chapter SOON!**


	21. WHAT!

**It is coming to an end.**

**I owned a cupcake but I eat it. I owned a pencil but then I lost it. I never owned HP but I will take it if up for grabs: D.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days went by and they had a blast. Soon enough Christmas had past. Back to Hogwarts they would go. With Hermione's new ring to show.

"Draco it is beautiful but I don't deserve this."

"Hermione I want you to have it. I'll see you on the train okay? My father wants to speak with me."

They kiss good-bye and go separate ways. They won't be gone for even a day. He leaves his precious dove, while on the train Hermione is in search for her love.

"Harry have you seen Draco?"

"No. Should I have?"

"It's okay. I'm just trying to find him. Draco? Draco?"

They enter the castle all bundled from the cold. They escape to warmth both young and old. Hermione frowns and awaits her king. Not really paying attention to anything.

"Ginny I'm worried. Draco isn't here and I haven't seen him since he left to see his father-."

"Oh no."

"What?" 

"Ron was chanting 'I sent the letter he's gonna die' before we left. I think it was about you."

"Oh god Ginny! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think of it having any importance."

"I have to go."

The girl jumps up. Friend on her heels. Accio's Harry's Firebolt despite how she feels. Up in the air they see her fly. Going so fast it looks like she'll cry. She arrives at the manor. She runs in on the dot. She ignores Narcissa as she stands in her spot.

"Don't go dear! He knows everything."

"I have to. Draco may die because of me. That is NOT going to happen."

She hears a scream. Coming from the basement door. She rips it open and flies to the cold floor. Following the sound that makes her cry. _Oh please oh please do not die_.

"You shouldn't have gone with the Mudblood. Now you will pay with your life."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Hermione! Run! Save yourself!"

"If you die I'll kill myself. It won't matter."

"You will pay Mudblood."

"Go to hell!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH YOU MUDBLOOD!"

"Make me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cliffy!!!!! One more chapter then an epilogue. What will happen?**


	22. Nooooooooooooo!

**Last chapter then epilogue.**

**I DON"T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know you can't defeat me Mudblood."

"I don't care what you say. Let him go." Draco is paler than pale and hanging on the wall by chains on his wrist. At least it isn't his thumbs.

"Hermione! Leave!" The door behind Hermione closes and locks.

"To late Draco. One if not both of you will die today. Who wants to volunteer?" 

"Ronald told you didn't he. He is such a pratty git."

"How did you get here?"

"Harry's broom. I learned after you took me for a ride." (See chapter 5)

"Prepare to die Mudblood. Avada Kadavra!" (If spelled wrong Please tell me)

"Expelliarmus!" (Same with this word.)

Hermione's spell misses but so does Lucius's. Spells fly around until Hermione's wand is shot out of her hand and is crushed by Lucius's foot.

"Now. You will die. Any last words?"

"Yes. Draco. I love you and I have been trying to tell you something."

"I don't have all day girl."

"Draco. I'm pregnant."

"Avada Kadavra!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Hermione screams and falls her lifeless body on the ground. Lucius appriates and Draco's chains disappear. He runs over to her. The ministry and order rush in through the now open door. Harry and Ginny fall to their knees and cry with Draco.

"Harry, Ginny," Draco says his voice horse, "She was pregnant."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLEASE READ THE EPOLOGE! YOU HAVE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! P.S. this is exactly one page!**


	23. Epilogue

**This epilogue to Leads to the Future.**

**I don't own.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 years late you find Draco Malfoy in his room. No job. No love. No life. This was his future. He spent the last 10 years creating not one but 2 shrines. One of Hermione. Her favorite things and different pictures. Oh how he loves her. The second one of him. His favorites and pictures. At the bottom of his laid a note addressed to Jinx.

_Dear Jinx,_

_When you find me please have me buried next to Hermione. I am leaving. To be with her. That is my future. She holds it in her hands and I am going after it. Fair well. I give you this shirt. Jinx. You are free. Please place my wand on my shrine just like Hermione's. Good-bye._

_Draco_

_Ps tell __mom__ I say good bye._

Draco looks at the shrines and picks up his wand. Slowly he mutters the words that will bring him to his love and future: "Avada Kadavra"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END! R & R! Expect more stories!**


End file.
